Snow White Queen
by ShidesuHejjihoggu
Summary: Inspired by the Evanescence song. Takes place immediately after "What Do I Believe? Who Should I Follow?" Now that Werehog has Shadow in his clutches, he'll do anything to break him. Can the Werepup survive? Rated M for several reasons. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

I figured I should get started on this as soon as possible, just so you all wouldn't have to wait too long to find out what happens to WereShadow.

I will warn you now. THIS IS RATED M FOR A FEW REASONS!

Mostly for the same reasons as the previous story: Child abuse, language…only more graphic, but the main reason? One word. _Rape._

That's right, rape. Werehog is really gonna go that far. Mostly because he's a cruel bastard, and to him, it's one more way to "punish" Shadow.

If you can't stomach reading something like this, then stop and go read something else. Simple as that.

On a side note, this story will be in a normal POV, so we also get to see what's going through Werehog's mind.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

***~*~*~**_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run  
So let's just get it over  
Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love  
'Cause all I want is you_

"Snow White Queen"-Evanescence

Chapter 1

Werehog smirked to himself as he led Shadow into the forest, far away from any _humans_. Finally he had the little brat all to himself. He could whatever he liked to the runt without any interference from _Sonic_.

'If all goes well, the runt will probably be broken in a month,' Werehog thought, glancing at said runt.

Shadow had his head hanging, thus hiding his face. His ears and tail were lowered. There was also the salty scent of tears.

That would have to be discussed later.

It was near midnight by the time they stopped.

Sitting down, Shadow tried to discreetly wipe away any remaining tears.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

If there was one thing Werehog despised, it was crying. It was pathetic that someone would bawl like a newborn whale for _any_ reason. So he pounced on the pup and pinned him on his stomach, making his displeasure known by slashing Shadow's back from his left hip to his right shoulder, the wounds deep enough to expose raw muscle, and even a bit of his spine. Shadow screamed.

"You stupid piece of shit! How many times do I have to say it! _Don't cry!"_ Werehog practically shouted into Shadow's ear.

Shivering, Shadow stammered an apology. "I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

As Werehog looked over the shivering form, he felt a tightness between his legs. He smirked and rubbed his semi-hard member, which quickly unsheathed, against Shadow's ass, searching for the small entrance under the tail.

Shadow froze, unsure of what was happening.

Werehog leaned in close to the brat's ear and whispered, "This will be the only time I will let you scream, runt."

Shadow shuddered when he felt Werehog's hot breath in ear, then screamed at the searing pain as Werehog slammed into him, inner muscles forcibly stretched and torn.

Werehog was reveling in the screams. He was literally pounding into the runt's tight entrance with all his might, blood coating his rock hard member.

Shadow would have tried to fight back, but the pain was too great, and knowing Werehog the way he did, fighting back would only make things worse.

The only thing he could do was plead as tears cascaded down his muzzle. "No more! Please! Stop, it hurts!"

His pleas were ignored, and Werehog only sped up, his eyes filled with lust.

As Werehog neared his climax, he bit down on the youngling's neck, claiming him as his own.

Shadow winced at the new pain, and something inside his mind knew that his fate was sealed because of that bite.

"You're mine now, runt. _My little fuck toy_." Werehog practically purred that last sentence as he released his seed into Shadow.

Shadow whimpered softly feeling the warm, sticky liquid. He was also still confused about what just occurred.

Unfortunately for him, Werehog wasn't remotely tired. "Keep quiet and brace yourself," was the only warning he gave before he resumed thrusting, going faster and harder than he had previously.

Shadow really tried to keep quiet, but with the amount of pain he was in, it wasn't easy.

'It seems my toy is tougher than I first thought. Good.' Werehog honestly thought the brat would've passed out from the pain by now. 'Perhaps if he lasts long enough, I can…reward him.'

_That_ was certainly uncharted territory for Werehog. So far, he only bothered with punishments. Pausing in his thrusting, he tried to think of what he could use for rewards without seeming nice.

Shadow, for unknown reasons, wondered why Werehog had stopped. Not that he _wanted_ him to continue, he was just…curious. The silence was soon broken by Shadow's stomach rumbling. 'Oh, no, I hope he didn't hear that!' Shadow frantically thought.

One of Werehog's ears twitched when he heard the rumbling of an empty stomach. 'Hm, maybe I could use food as a reward if he stays quiet. It will have to wait until after I'm through with him.'

With that thought in mind, Werehog continued his assault, his member quickly growing hard again.

Shadow winced, having to bite down on his tongue in order to keep quiet. 'Why? Why is he doing this? What did I do wrong?'

Finally, Werehog released for a second time, punctuated with a loud grunt, before pulling out, his limp member, coated in blood and semen, going back into its sheath. There was now a large pool of mixed seed and blood leaking from Shadow.

Sensing that his torment was finally over, Shadow let out a small sigh of relief.

Of course, Werehog was still pinning him to the ground…

"This is only the beginning, my little toy. Soon you'll be begging me to fuck you," Werehog said, licking the bite marks on the youngling's neck.

Shadow flinched, then thought of what Werehog had said. Beg for _that_? There was no freaking way he would ever beg for something that caused him that much pain. His voice hoarse from all the screaming, he tried to protest. "W-Won't beg…"

Werehog smirked, although normally the refusal would have spiked his temper. "Perhaps not now, my little toy, but in time, you _will_ beg. We'll worry about that later. Since you were a good little toy and was quiet when I told you to be, you get to eat."

At the prospect of food, Shadow's stomach rumbled again. He tensed, unsure if Werehog would beat him, slightly confused about the change in behavior, fearful and in pain from the assaults.

Werehog could sense the different emotions Shadow was experiencing. He suddenly felt compelled to…comfort? No, he shouldn't. He _wouldn't._ He wasn't Sonic.

Shadow paled when he heard the low growling coming from Werehog, sheer terror coursing through him. 'Please, no…please, no punishment, please…'

Slowly trying to get a rein on his volatile temper, Werehog snatched up the youngling and carried him to a lake before dropping him in the shallower end.

Shadow cried out in pain, incredibly sore from the double fucking, and the cold water getting into the slashes on his back. Of course he also inhaled some water and went into a coughing fit.

Werehog smirked and simply waited until he was quiet again. "Clean yourself up while I go hunting. When I get back, we'll have some more fun, my little toy." With that, he turned and left.

Shadow trembled, then started openly sobbing from despair, pain, and fear. He never expected any of this to happen when he willingly chose to leave with Werehog. All that had been on his mind then was keeping Werehog from killing Sonic, the other anthros, and even the humans he had met hours ago.

He didn't know how long he cried. He didn't care. Until he heard the sound of a twig snapping. Knowing it was Werehog, he quickly began washing himself in the cold water, getting rid of blood, semen, even washing away the tear tracks.

Luckily he had just finished when Werehog reappeared, who was dragging a large buck.

Slowly, shakily, Shadow stood up, or tried to. He was so sore, it hurt to even stand; how was he supposed to walk?

Werehog, seeing how much trouble Shadow was having, reluctantly decided to show _some_ pity, and grabbed the pup by the arm, dragging him over to the carcass.

Flinching, Shadow glanced at Werehog, wondering if he would really be allowed to eat. Since as they were mainly lupine, Werehog, now being the Alpha of the small pack, would be the first to eat according to pack customs.

So Shadow would probably by lucky just to get the scraps. He looked at the ground.

Werehog rolled his eyes before slicing off a handful of meat from the buck and literally shoving it under the youngling's nose.

Startled, Shadow flinched, but then his stomach growled again. He was hesitant, but still nodded. Just when he was about to start eating, though…

"Not yet, my toy. You have to beg for it first."

Shadow was confused. Beg for the food, or for the…?

Sensing the confusion, Werehog smirked yet again. "I want you to beg for both. First for the food, then once you're done eating, beg for the fucking."

Tensing slightly, the little pup whimpered. He didn't want to beg, but he was hungry…and he didn't really have a choice. "…C-Can I p-please h-have s-s-some f-food? Please…"

_SMACK!_ Werehog delivered a harsh backhand slap to Shadow's already bruised face, sending him flying 2 feet. "Not good enough."

In a rare act of anger and defiance towards Werehog, Shadow snarled. "I don't even know what the hell you want me to say! How the fuck am I supposed to know what's good enough?"

Eyes flashing dangerously, Werehog dropped the meat and decided that he was going to have to punish his toy. Unbeknownst to Shadow, Werehog had snuck into a shady town and gotten a few things. He figured now would be a good time to use them. Grabbing the younger male roughly by the arm, ignoring the struggles, he dragged Shadow in front of him, pulled out a thick whip seemingly out of nowhere, and brought it down again and again on the small back.

Shadow screamed and struggled, crying as hard as he had earlier, trying to escape the fiery pain; it was too intense for him to try and speak, to apologize.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Werehog didn't expect an answer. After giving 15 lashes, he stopped to survey his work.

The pup's back was now similar to a piece of raw, bloody hamburger meat.

Scooping up the slab of deer meat, Werehog stood in front of the bloodied up pup, noting the tremors, how his eyes were glazed over, possibly from the pain. He felt a pang of…was it guilt? 'Lousy time to be growing a damn conscience…'

"Let's try this again. Beg for the food."

"…H-How…?" It was barely a whisper, but Werehog heard it.

Werehog smirked. "It seems you _can_ learn after all…Repeat after me: 'Master, your toy would like food, may he please have some?'"

There was a look of slight confusion mixed with surprise along with the usual fear on Shadow's face, but he still gave a hesitant nod. It took him a minute to gather up the courage to say the words, though he had to pause at times so that he wouldn't choke on his sobs. "M-Master, your…t-toy w-w-would like s-s-some f-food…m-may he p-please h-have some?"

The smirk grew as Werehog chuckled. "You learn faster than I gave you credit for. Here." Werehog set the food down within Shadow's reach.

Perking up slightly, Shadow nodded. "Th-Thank y-y-you…" He trailed off, reluctant.

Raising an eyebrow, Werehog flicked the whip again, millimeters away from Shadow, as a warning.

It had the desired effect, as Shadow flinched, and then hastily corrected himself. "Th-Thank y-you f-f-for the f-food, M-Master…" Then he chowed down as though the meat would disappear if he didn't eat it as fast as possible.

"Good little toy. You really _do_ learn fast. I expect you to say those phrases with each meal, got it? You'll also have to say something similar when I fuck you."

Werehog watched as Shadow froze and went pale, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"N-No, please…It…i-it h-hurts too much…" It was a pathetic excuse, they both knew it.

Werehog simply rolled his eyes. "You're not used to it yet. But you will be."

Wanting to protest, but not willing to risk any more punishment, Shadow simply nodded dejectedly. He'd only eaten about half of the offered meat, but now he didn't have much of an appetite.

"Are you done?" There was another nod. "Good."

Werehog walked over to Shadow and stood behind him with a lecherous grin. Easily pinning him down, though avoiding contact with the welt covered back, he rubbed his crotch against Shadow's body. "Beg for it, my toy."

Whimpering softly in fear, Shadow shut his eyes, unable to say a word.

"I said, beg for it!" _CRACK!_ Down came the whip onto an existing welt. Shadow winced, biting down on his tongue to keep from screaming.

Trying to ignore the taste of blood in his mouth, Shadow, with some difficulty, stammered out, "M-Master…y-y-your t-toy w-would…l-like to be…f-f-fucked…W-Will you p-please f-f-fuck him?" The last part came out a whisper, as a lone tear fell.

'He's finally breaking. I should have done this sooner…ah, no matter, as long as he finally knows his place,' Werehog thought. Aloud, he said, "Yes, my toy, Master would love to fuck you."

Due to the last two rapes, one would think it would be easy for Werehog's member to slip into Shadow. While it was slightly easier, Shadow was still sore, and he hadn't been stretched enough to the point where he wouldn't feel any pain yet. As it was, he yelped loudly when he felt Werehog roughly thrust into him.

"Quiet," Werehog warned, lightly digging his knife like claws into the pup's arms as he continued to thrust.

Shadow was doing his best to bear the pain, but he still winced.

Werehog started to nip and lick at Shadow's ears. "Such a good toy, letting your Master fuck you whenever he wants."

Shadow shivered a bit. 'Good? How is this good when it hurts? I don't understand…' Getting lost in his thoughts, he was able to block out the pain. 'So confused…with him, pain always meant punishment…is that what this is? But if it's punishment, why would he say I'm being good by letting him do this? …Why?'

"Why?"

Shadow didn't realize he had spoken aloud until he heard Werehog answer, "You want to know why I'm doing this? It's because this is all you're good for. You're nothing but _my_ fuck toy, _mine_ to use and punish as _I. See. Fit!_"

As he spoke those last three words, Werehog's thrusts were as hard as he could muster, as though to emphasize his point, before he released into Shadow for the third time that night.

It was only then that the gravity of the situation fully sunk in. When it did, it was what fully broke the little Werepup's spirit.

He barely noticed Werehog pulling out. Didn't notice when he said, "Thank you for the fucking, Master," in a whispered, monotone voice.

He simply didn't care anymore, and Werehog knew it.

'If only I had done this in the beginning. He would have been broken much sooner, and I wouldn't have had to waste so much time punishing him.'

Giving Shadow's left ear one last nip, Werehog whispered, "Get some sleep. You'll need it when we have more fun later."

He waited until he heard the whispered "Yes, Master," before standing and walking away.

His was only a few yards away when his ears twitched slightly as he heard the sound of soft sobbing. Annoyed, he thought of punishing the pup, but he didn't want to cause permanent damage…not that he _cared_.

'The day I actually care for the runt will be the day Sonic and they slut of a banshee Amy have a kid together.' Inwardly shuddering at the thought, Werehog jumped into a tree, onto one of the sturdier branches, and was slightly impressed when it held his weight.

Leaning against the tree, Werehog started to think of how he came into existence.

It was simple, really. Back on ARK, there had been a slight consequence to the experiments done on a young Sonic. A part of him started resenting everything. Of course, Sonic had tried to hide it, and eventually the resentment broke off on its own, becoming something entirely new and growing inside Sonic's mind. No one knew. Not even after the _incident_.

It started out innocent. Shadow was having tests done, while Sonic and Maria were playing tag. Sonic was always careful with his small claws, for even with the ARK's sterilized environment, any bleeding injury would send Maria's fragile body into shock, putting her life at risk.

Then it happened.

For one split, as Sonic playfully leapt at her, his face contorted into a snarl as his eyes changed into a yellowish color.

His claws sliced through the air…

And through the flesh on Maria's arm, leaving 5 small, yet deep gashes.

It was Werehog's first memory that he could call his own.

He could still remember the scream…

Alas, he hadn't been strong enough to stay in control of his host's body for more than those few precious seconds.

But he still knew what happened afterwards.

Sonic, who couldn't remember what had just happened, was of course blamed for the attack. Everyone thought he had been the one to attack her, which was technically true, but since he couldn't prove it _hadn't_ been him, they deemed him too dangerous to keep roaming around, so Sonic ended up being locked in a cage while Maria was in the medical bay, her condition critical.

For months after the incident, Sonic kept pleading his innocence. No one believed him.

Not even Shadow.

While the two knew of each others existence and purpose, they never had enough time to actually bond as "brothers."

Not that Shadow had known that Sonic was the one in the cage.

Werehog could still remember the irate hedgehog's words. Most of them, anyway.

"_If you come near her again, I'll kill you!"_

'That ended up being a pointless threat…seeing as Sonic finally managed to free himself during the commotion that was the ARK Raid not long after the confrontation. Ironic how I ended up being the one who killed the "Ultimate Life-Form",' Werehog thought.

"Master?"

Snapping out his thoughts, Werehog scowled at the source of the soft voice down below, underneath the tree. "What is it? I thought I told you to sleep."

Flinching, Shadow averted his gaze with an expression look of fear and shame. "Can't sleep…"

"And _why_ can't you sleep?" Werehog demanded.

"Alone…"

"You disturbed me just because you were alone?"

"Please forgive…Don't like alone, Master…Stay with Master? Please?"

Werehog noticed that Shadow stopped referring to himself in first person, and wasn't even attempting to speak in third person. 'Hm, interesting…'

Shadow started growing nervous as his Master remained silent. 'Is Master thinking of a punishment?' He trembled.

Looking down at youngling, Werehog debated the pros and cons of letting him stay. 'If I give him permission to stay with me, he might expect me to allow it every night…on the other hand, it means I don't have to waste time and energy tracking him down just for a fuck.' Sighing quietly, Werehog made up his mind. "Fine. Get up here."

Surprised, for he clearly had expected to rejected and punished, Shadow nodded and used Chaos Control to warp himself onto a branch near the one Werehog was on. Although, he miscalculated the distance, and ended up on Werehog's chest.

Realizing his mistake, the little pup's eyes widened in fear as he cowered. "Sorry, Master! So sorry! Master punish? Sorry…"

'That speech pattern is getting annoying…Nothing I'm willing to do about it though.'

"I won't punish you. This time. Next time you better get it right."

"Yes, Master."

Not even bothering to put the pup onto another branch, Werehog leaned back against the tree and slept.

Slightly confused that he wouldn't be punished for his mistake, but relieved at the same time, Shadow slowly laid down, hoping he wouldn't wake Werehog, before falling asleep as well.

It was only the first night of many to come.

_T.B.C._

Well, how was it? Good enough to review? Bad enough to make you all want to kill me?

This is my first time writing anything containing M-rated content, so hopefully I didn't butcher it…

If any of you are wondering why Werehog is slight OOC…well, you'll find out why later. I want to make him gruff, but with a hidden soft side. I'm kinda basing him off Inuyasha.

As for the regression in Shadow's speech, well his spirit _is_ broken sooner than expected, obviously, and it had an large impact on his mental state. Especially with what Werehog is having him say. I know that most abused children revert to speaking as a toddler would, and in third person. Shadow is just implementing the same thing, only without using any pronouns in his speech aimed toward himself.

Please leave a review. A _kind_ one. Any flames can and will be used against Shadow in a later chapter.

ShidesuHejjihoggu


	2. Chapter 2

Hm, I was trying to type up the next chapter for "Family" but unfortunately, I have writers block for that chapter, so I decided to work on this, instead. I may have to go ahead and put my other story on hiatus if I can't update it soon.

Oh well.

Anyway, thanks to **HYPERshan** and **HyperActiveShadowLoverXD** for…well, being the only reviewers so far. I know it ain't much, but it's still appreciated.

Warnings: Same as before.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me __[ever and ever]__  
You don't know me __[ever and ever]__  
Now and ever_

"_Snow White Queen"_ – Evanescence

Chapter 2

It was only a few hours after falling asleep that Werehog felt movement. Annoyed that his sleep was disturbed, he partially opened his eyes to see that the small pup sleeping on his stomach was currently caught in a nightmare.

"No, please…not my fault she's dead…no, no, no, don't! _Don't!_"

A bone chilling scream emitted from the pup's throat as he thrashed around, though his movements were jerky.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's as if he's being…electrocuted.'

Werehog's eyes snapped open as he recalled hearing, through Sonic's ears, of course, of the torture the other Shadow had endured at the hands of GUN after they captured him. They wanted to make him believe he had been the sole cause of Maria's death, in order to break him, so that they could make him into the perfect weapon. For a while, he _had_ believed them, but they never managed to fully break his spirit.

'How the hell is he even reliving this?' Werehog thought.

He then noticed the Ring on the pup's wrist was glowing, but he didn't have much time to ponder about it, as Shadow bolted awake, eyes wide in terror and pain, full of unshed tears. Shivering horribly, he barely glanced at Werehog before launching himself at him, burying his face into Werehog's chest.

To say Werehog was shocked would be an understatement. Even so, he came up with a theory as to why Shadow was currently clinging to him like a koala.

'Given the circumstances, he probably mistook me for Sonic…'

Of course, Werehog didn't expect to be wrong.

"Master…don't understand…was it dream? Memory? Don't know…don't understand reason for punishment…why…?"

Werehog sighed. 'This was never going to be easy from the start, was it? Hm…maybe I can use this to my advantage.'

"It _was_ a dream…but if you break the rules too many times, I'll make that dream a reality and send you to those soldiers to deal with you, got it?"

Shivering, Shadow nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Get to sleep."

Shadow's ears pressed against his head. He wanted to sleep more, but with the nightmare lingering in his mind, he didn't want to relive it again. Instinctively, he curled up into Werehog's chest fur, trying to seek comfort.

Werehog rolled his eyes, and was about to move his slave, but then he noticed that the half healed welts on Shadow's back had reopened due to his thrashing around during the nightmare, and were bleeding profusely.

Growling softly, he grabbed the youngling by the scruff, jumped out of the tree, and headed back to the lake.

Misinterpreting Werehog's intent, Shadow started to panic. "No, no, no, no, please! Master, no soldiers, please…"

"Shut up!" _CRACK!_ Having lost the little patience he had, Werehog lashed Shadow in the face with the whip, striking him in the eye.

Aside from the yelp of pain, no other sound was emitted from the pup.

While Shadow was holding a paw to his injured eye, trying to stop the bleeding, the Ring on his wrist glowed again. Not only did the pain in his eye vanish, but the pain in his back and soreness from the three rapes the night before were gone as well.

Unsure if this was good or bad, he didn't say anything.

There was no need, as Werehog sensed the Chaos Energy that had briefly flowed through the pup's body. 'What the fuck?' Glaring at the small youngling, he ripped the Ring off and threw it far into the forest.

Shocked and confused, Shadow cautiously looked at Werehog. "Master…?"

Werehog's eyes narrowed. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Flinching, Shadow shook his head.

"Don't. Speak. Unless. I. Say. So!" Werehog's voice was low and dangerous, and he punctuated each word with a lash to the Werepup's face.

Cringing with each painful lash, Shadow nodded frantically, whimpering in apology.

Although his anger was slowly abating, Werehog still needed a way to calm down. And he knew the perfect way. Already, his member was poking out of its sheath.

Pinning the pup down with just one paw, Werehog stood over him and leaned his head down to whisper, "Say it."

Shadow's voice only slightly shook out of fear as he obediently responded. "M-Master, your toy would like to be fucked. Will you please fuck him?"

Werehog smirked. "Gladly."

With that, Werehog rammed his hardening member into the youngling's small body.

Biting back a cry of pain, Shadow squirmed a little at the familiar, yet uncomfortable feeling.

Luckily for him, Werehog didn't see it as an escape attempt as he continued thrusting, moving hard, yet slow.

All Shadow could do was lie there and be silent, lest he suffer more punishment.

Whimpering softly as Werehog started to speed up, the little pup started to wonder when it would all be over.

When would he be free?

Only less than 12 hours after he willingly followed Werehog, and he was already asking himself these questions…

However, Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts by Werehog breathing in his ear. "Do you like it when Master fucks you, my toy?"

Not knowing how to answer, Shadow remained silent.

Wrong move. Werehog added six more lashes to the small body. "Answer me!"

Wincing, Shadow tried to think of what to say. He didn't want to disobey, but he couldn't bring himself to answer.

Of course, he also didn't want to be sent to the soldiers…

Still, maybe there was something he could say that would appease Werehog enough so that he wouldn't send him away.

"Master…Don't know answer. Don't know what Master wants to hear…Sorry, Master. Please forgive?"

'He must have brain damage if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with that,' Werehog thought as he drove himself deeper and deeper into the youngling's body. "Just say you like it!"

Ears pressed against his head, Shadow hesitated until he finally spoke in the soft, monotone voice he'd started using. "Your toy likes this, Master…"

"Good. Looks like you get to eat today, after all," Werehog replied, pounding into the small body under him until he finally released his seed. As he pulled out, he nipped at the mark on Shadow's neck, as though reminding him of it.

Not wanting to be "prompted" into it, Shadow quickly whispered, "Thank you for the fucking, Master."

Not bothering to respond, Werehog simply started walking away.

Panicking at the thought of being left alone, Shadow forgot all about the no-talking-without-permission rule. "No, no, no, Master, please! Don't leave! _Please!"_

It wasn't only the immense amount of fear in the pup's voice that caused Werehog to freeze, but the fact that Shadow's Chaos Energy flared, tendrils of it swirling around. One of tendrils wrapped itself around his chest and waist and, like a harness, was keeping him there.

Growling, mostly from the slightly painful burns he was getting from the Chaos Energy, he glared at the smaller male, eyes flashing. "Let. Me. Go. _Now!"_

Shocked, startled, and fearful, Shadow instinctively hurried to reign in his erratic Chaos Energy. It only took him a minute to do so.

Even so, as soon as Werehog was freed, he immediately lunged at the pup, lashing every inch of Shadow's back until it yet again resembled raw meat.

Choking back his cries of pain, Shadow curled up as much as he possibly could, only partially understanding why he was being punished.

By the time Werehog was done, he'd managed to get a hold on his temper before he could end up causing permanent damage to the boy's spine.

"Don't interfere with anything I'm trying to do, understand?"

Trembling, Shadow nodded. When he spoke, it was easy to tell how much pain and fear he was feeling. "Sorry, sorry, so sorry. Please, no more punishment, please, Master…"

Unfortunately, the pup's words were reminding Werehog of the ARK. Of the incident.

Of another frightened Werepup.

"_Let me out! Please, I didn't hurt her, I swear. I don't know what happened! Just let me out! Please!"_

Hearing his host's pleas had only further fueled Werehog's resentment for those aboard the ARK. Especially Professor Gerald, Maria, and Shadow. Therefore, when GUN raided the Space Colony, while Sonic had been deeply affected by Maria's death, Werehog himself could have cared less. He didn't understand why so many people had tried to cure her disease when it was inevitable that it would one day kill her anyway.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he looked over the shaking mass of ebony fur.

'I should probably do something about those welts…what the fucking hell am I thinking? I don't care for him! …That much, anyway,' he reluctantly admitted.

While Werehog was having an internal debate, Shadow started daydreaming about his time with Sonic, to a time of blissful innocence.

It had been confusing at first, for he had had no memories of anything before finding himself in Tails' workshop. When he laid eyes on Sonic, he had recognized him as pack, although not entirely as Alpha.

It was probably why he kept getting into trouble.

Now, however, he couldn't afford to screw up, be it on purpose or accident.

Whimpering at the pain in his back, he started wondering why the punishment had been so severe. Sure, he'd stopped his Master from leaving, but it was for a good reason…

He just didn't want to be alone.

Ears twitching at the faint whimper of pain, Werehog decided that he _should_ do something about the welts. 'Damn this growing conscience!' With a heavy sigh, he again turned to leave. "I'll be back."

Werehog would never admit that he only said that to keep Shadow from having another breakdown.

While frightened at being alone, the young Werepup sensed it would only be temporary, so he decided to use this time to see if he could still contact Sonic via their mental link.

It wasn't until he started trying that he realized he had no clue on _how_ to do it. Suddenly feeling frustrated and stupid, he swiped a paw across the ground in front of him, kicking up some dirt, all the while ignoring the searing pain his movement had caused.

Sighing, Shadow decided it would be best if he slept while he waited.

While that was happening, Werehog snuck back into the shady town he had been to only hours before. This time, he was sneaking in to get some medical supplies. He figured it would be best to get as much as he could, so after making sure no one was watching as he went into the small shop, he gathered several rolls of gauze and some large bottles of rubbing alcohol. Despite the time on medically advanced ARK, he preferred going with the basics of medical care, since the older Shadow had seemed to have memorized several medical textbooks.

Just as he was about to leave, Werehog realized he could drop something and not be able to do something about it with the other items in his arms, so quickly scoped for a bag.

As soon as he spotted one, he set his gatherings down and stretched an arm over to grab it, and pulled it over. 'These arms are one of the few good things that came out of all those damn experiments…'

Not wanting to dwell on the unpleasant memories, Werehog quickly stuffed the gauze rolls and bottles into the bag and left, still making sure no one saw him.

When he returned, the first thing he saw was a sleeping Shadow. Then he noticed the claw marks in the dirt and couldn't help wondering, 'Now what made him do that?'

Muttering a few curse words under his breath, he walked over to the pup and roughly shook him. "Get up."

Having quickly gone into a deep sleep, Shadow only faintly heard the order. Forgetting where he was, he thought the voice belonged to Sonic, so he grumbled in protest and batted at the hand that was shaking him. "Go 'way…Wanna sleep…"

Rolling his eyes, Werehog roughly cuffed him in the head as he replied, "Too damn bad. Get _up!_"

Shadow yelped and woke up this time. The hurt and slightly pouting expressions were only on the pup's face for a few seconds before turning sullen and apologetic.

"Hmph, bout time you got up…Come on. We're going to do something about your back," Werehog said, picking up the Werepup by the scruff, knowing that movement would be difficult and painful for now.

Curious yet wary, the pup wondered just what was going to happen. Then he noticed the bag his Master was carrying. 'What's that for?'

It didn't take them long to reach the lake. Spotting the deer carcass, Shadow started feeling a little hungry. He knew he couldn't eat without permission, though, so he would have to wait.

After setting the bag down nearby, Werehog dropped Shadow into the water. Ignoring the second yelp of pain, he simply stated, "Clean yourself up, and then we'll take care of those welts. Afterwards, you're allowed to eat. Understood?"

Nodding, Shadow quickly got to work cleaning himself, wincing frequently from the pain his movements caused.

While he was doing that, Werehog pulled out a roll of gauze and a bottle of alcohol. 'I wonder just how much he'll fight when he figures out what's going to happen,' he mused, knowing full well that the pup utterly _loathed_ rubbing alcohol.

Sure enough, when Shadow spotted the large bottle, he growled, muttering "Hell. No."

Smirking slightly, Werehog responded with, "You really think you're the only one in the world who hates this stuff? No one likes it, but it's better than doing nothing."

Still growling, Shadow shook his head, a spark of defiance and stubbornness in his ruby eyes; although on the inside he's shaking with fear, at the thought of how he would be punished for his defiance, the part of him that was screaming _"Don't let him use that! It'll hurt worse than all the other punishments!"_ overrode his fear.

"Too bad. Protesting wont help you at all," Werehog said before stretching an arm towards the pup and grabbing him. He popped the bottle of alcohol open using a claw.

Shadow was struggling with as much as he could, his fear returning instantly when his sensitive nose caught the scent of the alcohol. "No, no, no Master, please! Please, don't!"

Any further protests were cut off by his screams as Werehog poured the alcohol on the welts. He didn't even try to move, for the pain was that intense.

Once all of the welts were soaked with rubbing alcohol, Werehog stopped pouring and set down the bottle, which was still 3/4 full. Afterwards, he managed to unroll the gauze one-handed and started bandaging.

He did stop momentarily when he saw the slight flinch, and that the youngling's eyes were glazed over in pain. He had to quickly squash down a twinge of guilt that was building up. 'This is no time to be regretful. It was necessary!'

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he resumed bandaging the pup's back.

Tossing the gauze back into the bag, Werehog glanced at the deer carcass. 'I _did_ say he could eat…Will he be able to?' Yellow eyes flickered back to the pup as Werehog reluctantly allowed himself to feel…concerned as the question continued to echo in his thoughts.

Why, though? Normally he hated everyone and everything, unlike Sonic, whose heart and soul were never darkened by hate despite all that had been dealt to him.

Perhaps that's what was causing this. When he separated from Sonic, pieces of his former host's personality merged with his own. If that were the case, then…did some of his mentality merge with Sonic's?

'Hm, seeing him would be interesting…but not now. In time. Once I'm sure my toy is fully obedient, then we'll pay Sonic a little visit.'

Werehog snapped back to reality when he saw his little slave slowly crawling towards the carcass. He would have said something, for he hadn't given the pup permission to eat, but when he saw the boy hesitate as he got closer and look at him questioningly, Werehog knew he didn't have to punish him this time. As he nodded, he said, "Eat as much as you can."

Shadow was surprised at the statement, but not wanting to risk punishment, and being forbidden to eat at all, he nodded once and dragged himself closer to the carcass, but before he started eating, he looked at Werehog again.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Werehog asked, "What is it this time?"

The small Werepup hesitated before speaking, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he had done. "Master is Alpha. Alpha eats first."

Although Werehog rolled his eyes, he knew he couldn't exactly blame the boy for following their lupine instincts. Even if Werehog himself never being part of a pack, it was hard to avoid since he constantly fought against most of those instincts, especially after the older Shadow had been inflicted with this form as well.

Sighing quietly, he knew that the pup wouldn't eat unless he did first, so he resigned to that fact. Walking over to the dead deer, he realized he could take advantage of this. Smirking to himself, he looked over at the pup and said, "From now on, you'll be the last to eat. Not only will you be my fuck toy, but no matter whose pack you're in, you'll be the Omega. _Always._"

Shadow flinched, but then he figured that being the lowest rank in a pack was still better than having no place at all, so he nodded to show he understood.

Werehog then started to eat, reveling in the sweet taste of blood, meat, and even the organs. By the time his stomach had gotten full, there wasn't much left of the carcass, much to the hungry pup's dismay. Still, it was better than nothing, so after Werehog stepped aside, Shadow had to try and painfully stand up in order to really get the remaining bits of meat.

After a few minutes of trying, Shadow still couldn't fully stand. Tears of frustration prickled at the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He also wasn't sure if his Master would help him, but he couldn't ask.

Werehog himself was getting impatient. "Are you really so weak that you can't even stand from a bit of pain?" he snapped.

Ears flattening, Shadow looked at the ground, whimpering in apology. He kept trying to fully stand, wincing.

Werehog then noticed that the bandages were becoming soaked with blood. He hadn't realized that his slave's attempts at standing were reopening the wounds again. How Shadow hadn't suffered the effects of blood loss by now was a mystery. "Stop moving, damn it!"

Although confused, the little pup obeyed and lied down. Only then did he smell the blood. 'Is that why Master said to stop?'

Seeing the confused look, Werehog rolled his eyes yet again. "It was getting annoying to see your pathetic attempts of standing."

He had a hard time squashing down the guilt that rose up when he saw the injured look in the pup's eyes.

Shadow was, obviously, hurt by the words. He wasn't sure why, but he had been…hoping that Werehog was starting to care. If he hadn't truly cared, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of bandaging his back…right?

'Why doesn't Master care? Papa always cared…' The youngling's little heart constricted painfully as he was filled with a desperate longing for Sonic, the only person who, in his memory, ever truly cared about him.

Tears gathered in his eyes again, and this time, he didn't care if he was punished for it, he let them fall.

Werehog watched as the emotions on his slave's face changed from hurt, to slight confusion, to longing. He watched the tears fall, still refusing to admit his guilt.

All he did was watch.

Eventually the ache in the pup's chest diminished, but only slightly. The tears had stopped completely. He glanced at the meager remains of deer he was supposed to eat. Since he couldn't really move without feeling pain, Shadow tilted his head slightly as he thought of how he could eat it.

Werehog could practically see the wheels turning in the boy's head. Patience wearing thin, he threw a nearby rock at him, which nicked the pup in the head. "Hurry up!"

Wincing, Shadow painfully reached over and grabbed a small piece of meat. He hesitated again, glancing at Werehog.

Growling, Werehog launched himself at the pup, his patience gone, so he no longer cared if he ended up doing something that would kill him. "I told you to hurry up! If you're not going to eat now, you can forget about eating at all until tomorrow!"

He alternated between beating him to near-unconsciousness and lashing various parts of his slave's body until the pain did knock him out. Then he woke him up after five minutes to repeat the cycle. This continued on for three hours before Werehog started fucking him repeatedly for another two hours until he finally got tired and went to rest against a nearby tree.

By then, it was around noon, and the bandages around the pup's back were tattered, falling off in pieces.

Shadow's mind was hazy from the endless waves of pain. It was hard and painful for him to breathe, for his ribs were broken, and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire.

'Shouldn't have hesitated…Master was already angry…Stupid…so stupid…'

That was his last thought before unconsciousness took a hold of the small Werepup yet again.

_T.B.C._

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wasn't sure where else to end this.

I know this chapter may have been a bit confusing, considering Werehog's personality changes, but remember, he doesn't like the fact that, in his own way, he really does care about Shadow. Plus, his sleep being interrupted in the beginning of the chapter doesn't help much. Lack of sleep causes irritability. An irritable Werehog is something to avoid, if you can.

Did anyone else imagine the look on Werehog's face when Shadow got clingy in the beginning? Priceless, eh?

For those of you wondering where Sonic is…he'll turn up next chapter.

Questions? Comments? Words of encouragement? Leave em in a review.

ShidesuHejjihoggu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ready for chapter three? Of course you are, that's why you're here, ain't it?

Hm, excuses this time…mainly real life kept getting in the way. Damn you, life…also, I had a virus on my laptop, and it took a few days to resolve, PLUS I have to study for finals.

Anyways, I decided to do a timeskip this chapter. The previous two chapters were simply to show the first…well, almost full day of Shadow's life with Werehog.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. To one of my recent reviewers, **Lucian**, I am aware the ending of the previous chapter was rushed. I was trying to finish it before I went to bed, as it was one in the morning and I was dead tired.

To **HyperShanic**…Heh, you _would_ imagine Shadow as an adult, thanks to our RP. In a way, this kinda ties into it.

Anyway, as I said before, Sonic will make an appearance in this chapter.

Warnings: …Don't piss off Sonic or WereShadow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_  
_Sealed with lies through so many tears_  
_Lost from within, pursuing the end_  
_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

"_Lies"-_ Evanescence

Chapter 3

_Ten years later…_

Shadow groaned as he opened his eyes. Pain laced his entire body from his recent month-long stay with GUN.

True to his word, Werehog would ship him off to a nearby base whenever the kuroi 'hog would overstep his boundaries too much, intentionally or not, or whenever Werehog felt that Shadow needed to be reminded of his place.

Luckily, Werehog seemed to have grown a bit of a conscience over the years, as he would allow the boy to recuperate for a week or so depending on the seriousness of his injuries after a stay with GUN.

Carefully, Shadow attempted to stand, ignoring the pain, but froze when he heard his Master's voice.

"Don't move, damn it, unless you want to be punished so soon."

Wincing as he laid back down, Shadow lowered his ears in both submission and apology.

Werehog glared, somewhat, as he looked over the wounds covering his slave's body. Most were hidden beneath the dark fur, but he could see burns, stab wounds, cuts, and bruises, all in various stages of healing.

"What'd they do to you this time, runt?"

It was almost a ritual to ask. Mainly from curiosity, but he also felt a sliver of…worry. He couldn't figure out why, seeing as he _was_ the one who sent Shadow there in the first place.

"Master…?" came the tentative question. Dull ruby eyes gazed up at him, only to quickly look away.

Knowing what the ebony male wanted to ask, Werehog simply said, "Go on."

Shadow shivered a little, but even so, he began to list off the reasons for his wounds. "Th-This time…at first, nothing was different…only beatings. But, then…they started talking about _her_."

A soft whimper escaped his throat as dark memories resurfaced.

Werehog instantly knew who he meant, and he growled softly. 'So, GUN is using that old trick? I thought by now they would've realized it won't work.'

Out loud, he asked, "Why did they do once they brought her up?"

Still shivering, Shadow slightly curled up into a ball of fur, before continuing. "Got worse. They used knives, bats, torches…"

Werehog felt a sliver of worry; he tried to ignore it, to no avail.

'I don't want to do this, but it seems I have no choice…Nothing I do will…help, so it looks like I'll have to take him back to that town.'

After picking up the smaller male by the scruff, with a tenderness he did not know he possessed, he quickly made his way to the small town they had left behind ten years earlier.

Although Werehog wouldn't admit it, he was slowly becoming more…_protective_ when it came to his so called "slave".

At first, he thought it was it was from being inside Sonic's mind for so long, but when the protective feelings didn't diminish, he realized that those were _his own_ emotions.

Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he tried to focus on the situation at hand, and sped up, knowing that every second counted when it came to any emergency.

Shadow wasn't sure where they were headed, and though his mind was too muddled to think properly, he had the feeling that wherever their destination was, it was someplace…safe.

The memories he had of his life before he had been made into nothing more than a fuck toy were faint at best.

Sometimes, however, he would have dreams. Where he would be held…where he felt…safe. And_ loved._

"_No matter what, I'll always be there for you, pup. I promise."_

The echo of a voice filled his mind.

He just wished he could remember who it belonged to.

Blinking a few times, as his vision was blurred slightly, he suddenly realized that they were no longer in the forest. Instead, they were in…a town?

Normally Shadow wouldn't dare question his Master's decisions, but his curiosity was piqued, so he used the mind link to transfer his feelings of confusion to his Master.

Werehog, since he couldn't exactly say anything due to carrying the brat using his fangs, responded in the same manner.

"_I'll explain later. For now, if anyone asks about _any _of your punishments, tell them…tell them GUN was responsible for it all; that you had been captured and hidden away by them all this time, until _I_ finally found you."_

It took a few seconds for Shadow to understand the instructions, but he made a soft noise of confirmation, before closing his eyes as fatigue swept through him.

Werehog, sensing this, rushed over to the town's hospital; ignoring the soft gasps of recognition and horror that followed whenever he passed by one of the citizens.

Shadow wasn't sure how much time passed, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was in an unfamiliar place.

The walls were all white, and the sharp scent of disinfectant made him shudder.

He cringed when he saw the various needles taped to his skin to keep them in place. He wanted to remove them, but he was sure he would be punished if he did, so he tried to ignore them.

Then he noticed that he wasn't in pain anymore. 'Where…?'

A soft, yet sharp whistle got his attention, and he immediately turned his head in the direction it came from.

Werehog was standing there in the doorway.

"About time you woke up, my toy. You passed out on the way here, so I had to tell them what happened," he growled, reaching over and roughly cuffing his slave on the head.

Shadow flinched, fearing he would be punished harshly for causing so much trouble. "S-Sorry, Master," he whispered, instantly looking away.

It was then that he saw something on the bed next to his that confused him.

For the figure lying on the bed in a comatose state, was Sonic. As it was currently nighttime, he could easily pass as Werehog's twin.

Of course, Shadow didn't remember him.

And instead of trying to remember, his mind was whirling with this new information.

'Why does he look like Master?'

Werehog watched as shock and confusion flittered across the boy's face. He was just glad that they were in a private sector of the hospital, and the staff only came by unless they were needed.

'Although why they decided to put him in the same room as _Sonic_, I'll never know,' he sneered.

Shadow shivered, sensing the malice radiating from his Master. Despite his fear, however, he still glanced at Werehog, garnet eyes silently asking for an explanation.

Fangs bared slightly in a small snarl, Werehog decided to at least give his own opinion about Sonic. "That…is Sonic. More or less, he is my other half." A low growl rumbled from his throat. "I was created from his resentment, his anger at those who saw him as nothing but a guinea pig for their experiments…" A wicked smirk formed upon his muzzle. "I bet you don't even remember him…Am I right, my toy?"

Shadow tilted his head, frowning slightly as he searched his mind for any memories of Sonic. He found nothing, and shook his head. "Don't remember him, Master."

"Good. Damn nuisance; always interfering when I was punishing you. Tch, he wouldn't punish you properly, so I had to do it for him, otherwise you would have gotten weak."

Shadow briefly wondered if being nothing more than a fuck toy was the same as being weak, but he didn't dare ask. Instead, he gazed at figure who had interfered with his punishments. Then, his eyes caught the glimmer of the Ring on Sonic's right wrist. An old memory of himself wearing a similar Ring flickered in his mind, but it died away as quickly as it came.

He shook his head slightly. No use trying to understand. The only thing that mattered was doing his best to follow his Master's rules.

Werehog had seen Shadow's attention drawn towards the Ring, and he, too, remembered the other Inhibitor Ring that his slave had briefly worn on his left wrist. 'What ever happened to…? Oh wait, now I remember. It interfered with his punishments, so I tossed it away.'

He had wondered if it had been a good idea to remove the Ring, given the boy's unstable Chaos Energy, but there hadn't been any other incidents where it reacted to highly emotional stress.

Suddenly, a soft groan turned their attention back to Sonic. Shadow had an expression of uncertain curiosity and nervousness, while Werehog's was of his usual scorn.

Green irises slowly showed themselves for the first time in ten years. Blearily, they glanced around the room as Sonic tried to get his bearings together.

Recovering from the shock quickly, Werehog smirked at his former host. "Did you enjoy your extended nap?"

Eyes widening slightly, Sonic snapped his gaze to Werehog. "Werehog…But how-?"

"I decided it was time for me to escape your pathetic mind. Granted, I used some of _your_ energy to do it, but it was worth it."

While he was talking, Werehog literally shoved Shadow off the hospital bed, causing the IVs to slip out as the boy fell to the floor, and sat down on it.

Sonic was too busy trying to grasp his mind around the fact that Werehog had his own body to really notice this. "How long?"

Werehog's smirk grew. "You've been in a coma for ten _years_."

Not bothering to wait for a response, he continued. "Yeah, me and the runt have had a _lot_ of fun these past years, haven't we?" He directed the question towards Shadow, who hadn't been paying attention, as he was trying to ignore the pain as he stood.

When Werehog didn't get an answer right away, he aimed a kick at the boy's side, sending him sprawling to the ground yet again and eliciting a whimper of pain from the ebony male.

Unsure of what his Master wanted, Shadow looked up at him.

Before Sonic had the chance to intervene, Werehog narrowed his eyes and grabbed the boy, slamming him into the wall. "You just don't learn…Even after all these years, you still haven't learned to always pay attention, slave!"

Seeing Werehog's actions was enough to piss Sonic off, but hearing him call _his pup_ "slave" sent him into a rage. Snarling so fiercely that one would have thought him rabid, he tackled Werehog to the floor, making him drop Shadow, and not only bit down on his shoulder hard enough to crack bone, but he also slashed him across the chest and abdomen deep enough to partially expose the sternum, ribs, and intestines.

For one split second, Shadow had been relieved that Sonic had interfered, but his relief was quickly replaced with fear as he watched the blood splatter onto the walls. 'Master!'

As quickly as the fear had come, it was gone, and anger started to take over.

'He…hurt Master…'

As he started growling, the pupils of his eyes vanished, leaving only the white area visible, and his charcoal fur was slowly turning the same shade of red as his streaks.

'He'll pay for hurting Master!'

Sonic and Werehog, sensing the change, both looked over to see something neither had seen in a long time.

The unofficial name they had come up with for it was Shadow's DarkWere form, which was derived from him going Dark Super in his permanent Werehog form. Shadow had only achieved this form three times in the past, and that was before he had been turned into a Werepup. (1)

'Oh shit…' Sonic thought, as the mass of crimson fur lunged.

Werehog, although feeling sluggish from blood loss, shoved Sonic aside, stood up and pinned the boy down, glaring. "Enough, Omega!" he snapped, as the growling mass of fur struggled underneath him. The authority in his voice was enough to snap Shadow back to his senses. But it wasn't enough to appease Werehog. "Submit to your Alpha."

Almost immediately, Shadow, who was already on his back, averted his gaze, pressed his ears back against his head, tilted his head back to expose his throat, and tucked his tail in between his legs, in the perfect Omega posture.

Sonic silently watched everything, sorrow in his eyes. 'Pup…'

Werehog, now satisfied that Shadow was back under his control, allowed himself to pass out from loss of blood.

This caused Shadow to panic slightly, but remembering that Sonic was also in the room, he warily glanced at him, eyes sending a silent message: _Please, help him._

Sonic wanted to refuse; wanted to say _"Why should I help the one who made our lives hell?"_

But he didn't. He wasn't one who refused to help others when they needed it.

So, he nodded. "I'll go get someone. Wait here, pup." Despite having just woken up from a ten year coma, Sonic was able to walk on his own into the hallway.

Shadow, who had rolled over onto his stomach, was just about to get up, when the last word in Sonic's sentence rung in his mind. _Pup…_

"_No matter what, I'll always be there for you, pup. I promise."_

"It's him…" he whispered. "The one…from the dreams…"

Suddenly he felt guilty for getting angry the way he did. He should have realized that Sonic was just trying to…protect him.

Seconds ticked by as Shadow's anxiety grew.

Then, finally, Sonic and a doctor, a bushy-furred black cat with amber eyes, hurried into the room.

"You think you can keep all of this a secret?" Sonic asked. He had already explained everything to her on the way.

"Not to worry. Patient confidentially is part of the job."

Shadow backed away slightly, both from fear and to give the two some space to help his Master.

The doctor smiled softly at him. "I won't hurt you, Shadow."

Sonic helped her lift Werehog onto one of the beds.

Shadow, meanwhile, was surprised that she knew his name. He hadn't heard it very often, except when GUN referred to him as "Project: Shadow."

Even Sonic was surprised. "How did you…?"

"None of us have forgotten the day you two arrived here. I didn't believe the story he-" she inclined her head towards Werehog. "-gave us about GUN doing all the damage."

Sonic gave a half-shrug. "All I really know is from what he told me, but he didn't go into detail. He just said that he and Shadow had some…fun…" he trailed off, going slightly pale as he fully realized the full meaning of the words. "Oh Chaos…"

Doctor cat nodded solemnly. "When he was brought in, we found evidence of past sexual abuse in the initial exam."

Sonic gave the unconscious Werehog a dirty look, his hackles rising. "Bastard…"

Shadow started to wonder why they were dwelling on it when they needed to get to work on healing Werehog. He whined softly, wanting to sp something about it himself, but not wanting to risk being caught and punished.

Sonic, thinking he was the source of Shadow's distress, had to force himself to calm down. "Sorry, pup."

Black ears twitched. There it was again; that particular term. Even though Sonic was the one in his dreams…why did he feel an odd warmth in his chest when he heard it?

There was something about him that was familiar, but he wasn't sure what. Why couldn't he remember? He wanted to remember. Unknowingly, in his frustration, he clenched his paw into a fist so tightly, his claws dug deep into the skin.

Sonic, being the only other conscious being in the room, as the doctor had left to get some of the tools she needed to mend Werehog, looked over at him just in time to see the blood dripping to the floor. Reacting on reflex, he grabbed the youth's wrist. "Stop, Shadow."

Although he had somewhat expected it, he felt a pang of both anger and sadness when he saw Shadow tense as though preparing to be struck.

Sonic sighed softly, letting go of Shadow's wrist. "Sorry. I just don't want you hurting yourself. I don't care what Werehog says; you're _my pup_. That makes it my job to protect you, even if it means putting my life on the line."

Shadow's eyes widened as the words triggered something deep in his memory, causing a sharp pain in his head.

Images started flooding his mind, but he didn't fully understand them.

He did realize now, though, that his dreams were part of the memories he had lost...but he didn't know why he had forgotten them in the first place.

As the pain diminished, he glanced up at Sonic.

Garnet eyes locked with jade ones for the briefest of moments before Shadow looked away to gaze at the self-inflicted wounds.

Sonic sighed again. 'I need to do something,' he thought. 'I can't let him dwell on it. He needs a distraction...'

Then he remembered that hospital rooms now had a TV to keep the patients from becoming mad with boredom. With a grin, he quickly found the remote, turned on the TV that was mounted on the wall, and started channel surfing, making sure the volume was low as to not startle the abused youth.

Shadow did flinch slightly at the sudden noise, unsure of what was happening. However, his curiosity was rising again, so he looked over at Sonic. He wanted to know what he was doing.

Sonic, although sensing the other's gaze, didn't stop flipping through the various channels until he finally came across a movie he'd once heard about. 'Perfect,' he thought. He hadn't paid much attention to the advertisement; all he knew was that it was about a human raised by gorillas.

From the looks of things, it had started a few minutes ago, as the female gorilla had just taken the human child back to her group.

'This oughta be interesting for him to watch,' Sonic thought, as he sat down on the unoccupied bed. "Hey, Shadow, you want to watch this with me?" he asked, gesturing at the TV.

Shadow was surprised that he was given a choice, but before he could answer, there was a loud roar.

The ebony one cringed, but then he realized that it hadn't come from anyone around him. It had come from the movie. Blushing slightly from embarrassment, he glanced over at Sonic, who was still expecting an answer.

Ears still pressed against his head, he glanced over at his Master before looking at Sonic again and nodding. He then hesitantly jumped up and situated himself next to Sonic, before focusing his attention on the movie.

The female ape was currently trying to calm the human infant. She was doing so by singing a lullaby.

Without really thinking about it, Sonic was singing along.

_"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us cannot be broken. I will be here, don't you cry..."_

He couldn't help thinking that those few lines were perfect for his and Shadow's relationship, especially now. His pup had been though so much over the years because of Werehog, and yet he could tell that it hadn't completely broken him. Somewhere deep inside, the Shadow he knew, the personality of his somewhat mischevious pup, was hidden.

Shadow, in spite of himself, was starting to doze off. Hearing the song had relaxed him, but when he heard Sonic sing it, he felt...safe. Content. Without realizing it, Shadow curled up next to Sonic, instinctively leaning against him.

When Sonic put a protective arm around him, Shadow didn't tense up, for his subconscious remembered that Sonic wouldn't hurt him.

This was the sight that the doctor found when she came back. Besides getting the tools she needed to patch up Werehog, she had needed to run some tests on a few of her other patients. With a soft smile, she quietly went to work cleaning and bandaging Werehog's wounds.

It seemed that things were slowly beginning to look up for Shadow, but there was still a long way to go before he was fully healed. Something needed to be done about Werehog, as well.

'We'll figure this out, pup,' Sonic thought. 'I'm not gonna lose you again.'

_T.B.C._

I decided to end the chapter here, with something light. Why? …I don't know… *shrugs* Oh well.

(1)- Yes, I combined the Werehog and Dark Super forms, BUT this will only happen to Shadow, whenever his anger rises to extreme levels. I wasn't sure what else to call it, hence the name DarkWere. On a side note, when I imagined what it would look like, its appearance was similar to that of the Kyuubi from "Naruto."

I happened to be listening to "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins while writing the ending, and since I love the movie Tarzan (which I don't own, and I lost my copy of the movie a long time ago), I just had to write this scene in.

On a somewhat unrelated note, would you all like to see the story of Sonic's and Shadow's childhood abroad the ARK? I was thinking of writing it up soon, as a sort of prequel to "What Do I Believe? Who Should I Follow?" I'll just need help from my good friend, **HyperShanic**, who kinda helped start this fanfic and its predecessor, and I'll need some ideas for the shenanigans those two will come up with. Now, I don't want to spoil it, but I figure you won't hate me too much: As a twist, Sonic and Shadow will both be WerePuppies. =D

Let me know what you think.

Now that I have that settled, please click the fanfiction(dot)net "Review" button to give your opinion of this chapter. But, please, do not be too critical, as this author has low self-esteem, and harsh reviews will cause the quality of her writing to become poor.

…Wow, I kinda sounded like GLaDOS from "Portal"…

Anyway, as stated above, REVIEW, PLEASE!

ShidesuHejjihoggu


	4. Chapter 4

Real life kept interfering with my writing, hence the long wait…Also, I couldn't find a place to end this chapter…it's a lot longer than I wanted it to be.

Anyways, thanks, guys, for all the great reviews. Now, I've only had one reviewer, my RL friend, vote for the prequel, but even so, I'm still working on it, though I'm having trouble writing the beginning. She'll have to add most of the details later, though, but oh well.

On a side note: Happy belated birthday to Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs. We all know Sonic's birthday, but for those who _don't_ know, Shadow's official birthday is June 19th.

Warning: Surprise character near the end. Please don't kill me for it…

Disclaimer: If I owned them, then 4KIDS wouldn't have fucked up Sonic X by editing the death scenes, Sonic and Shadow would be brothers (or at least, an official couple *shifty eyes*), Shadow would have been in Unleashed as well, and Dark Gaia would have never taken away the Werehog form. *insert angry face here*

_Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
All your hands on m__e  
I can't scream  
I can't scream  
I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep __[ever and ever]__  
I don't sleep __[ever and ever]_

_Snow White Queen- _Evanescence

Chapter 4

Yellow eyes opened slowly. The bleak, white walls nearly made him shut his eyes, but he didn't.

A moment later, the memories of what happened earlier rushed back to him.

Out of habit, he immediately blamed Shadow for everything. 'None of this would have happened if the little bitch would've just paid attention!' he inwardly seethed.

His ears twitched when he heard a soft whimper, and the sound of sheets rustling.

Speaking of his insolent slave…

Looking over at the next bed, the first thing he noticed was that, much to his disgust, Shadow was being _held_ by Sonic. The second thing he noticed, which made him smirk, was that the boy was caught in the thresholds of a nightmare and Sonic was in too deep of a sleep to notice.

"No, no, no, please…no more, please…" Shadow whispered as he started to thrash around.

Werehog would have done something to shut him up, if the brat hadn't woken himself up a minute later by falling onto the floor; the impact hard enough to jolt him out of his stupor.

Shadow was visibly shaking. He was gasping rapidly, yet at the same time, he was breathing rapidly to try and calm his racing heartbeat. His eyes were wide and glazed over, yet filled with terror.

Werehog idly wondered what the nightmare was about, but decided to worry about it later. 'For now, it's time for some punishment…'

"Slave," he called, softly yet harshly.

Shadow flinched, but immediately got up and walked over to him; eyes trained to the floor, ears pressed against his head, tail tucked between his legs. "Yes, Master?" he asked quietly.

Werehog quickly stretched his uninjured arm to the door to close it, before pulling out the whip. "Don't make a sound."

Shadow nodded, and then bit down on his lower lip, wincing at the sting of the first lash, the second, third…

On and on it went.

For the majority of an hour, Werehog continued to whip him.

For his part, Shadow didn't dare make a sound. He simply bit his lip until it bled. Even then, he continued to bite it.

He knew why he was being punished. His transgression from earlier; not paying attention to what his Master was saying. He knew he deserved this.

Still, the pain was distracting him from having thoughts about the nightmare he had, which, ironically, had been about the first day of his "training" to become the worthless fuck toy that he was today. His first punishment with the whip…the first time he had been fucked…

He shook his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts. There was no need to dwell on it.

_CRACK!_

A whimper escaped his throat before he could stop it.

Werehog growled softly; the only warning he gave before he harshly backhanded the boy. "I thought I said to _not_ make a sound!" he hissed. He then grabbed Shadow by his quills, which would be similar to grabbing a human by their hair, and lifted him up.

It didn't require much effort to do so; although Shadow had grown in the past ten years, the sheer amount of abuse he had suffered caused his growth to be stunted. If Sonic were in his hedgehog form, Shadow would only come up to his stomach, were he to stand upwards like all the other anthros.

Werehog didn't care; it only ensured that he could pin him down to sodomize him.

Watching the blood drip to the floor, he knew that, despite the immense pain, his slave was trying his best to not struggle in his grasp. He smirked; he'd trained the brat well.

Still, it was best that no evidence was left. He dropped Shadow, ignoring the yelp that followed. "Clean this mess up," he said, indicating the blood splatters. "I don't care how, just do it. _Now._" He punctuated the word with another lash.

Or, he would have, if Sonic hadn't chosen that moment to wake up, see the whip swishing through the air, and grab it before it could land on Shadow's body.

Unfortunately for him, in that same moment, the rays of the rising sun beamed upon him, transforming Sonic back into his normal hedgehog form.

'Of all the lousy times for this to happen…'

Shadow just stared, more images, the rest of his lost memories, rushing to the front of his mind. Although he winced at the stabbing pains in his head, he looked back and forth between Sonic and Werehog, unsure of what to do.

Werehog, sensing his slave's hesitation, glared at him, growling warningly.

Sonic, deciding to take advantage of the distraction, pulled hard on the whip, yanking Werehog forward, and then kneed him in the face, resulting in a bloody nose.

In fury, Werehog grabbed Sonic by the throat and slammed him against the wall, choking him. "You sodding-!"

"Don't hurt him!" The words practically flew out of Shadow's mouth; he couldn't help it, although he hadn't meant to say it aloud.

Werehog, however, tightened his grip on Sonic's throat, cutting off all air. Sonic was stubborn as ever, kicking at his bandaged stomach in an attempt to escape the choking. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end his life…"

Shadow bit his lip again, this time out of nervousness. "W-Well, um…if…if you used to…be a part of him, then…wouldn't it still be killing yourself in a way?" He had obviously struggled slightly to speak normally.

Werehog noticed this, and he also sensed the logic behind the boy's reasoning. 'Damn it, he's right…we may be separated, but we _are_ still connected…and as much as I don't want to admit it, Sonic is my only real competition over the little bitch.'

Reluctantly, he let go. Sonic fell to the floor, rubbing his throat and glaring at Werehog.

Shadow felt immense relief now that Sonic was free. Without thinking, he launched himself at Sonic, wrapping his arms around him. "Papa…" he whispered.

Sonic smiled, placing a hand on Shadow's back, careful of the painful welts.

Werehog narrowed his eyes in disgust and disapproval, but he didn't do anything about it.

As his eyes trailed over the scarred body, Sonic felt a chilling pierce in his heart when he saw the old bite mark on Shadow's neck. He glared at Werehog again. "You marked him?"

Shadow flinched. He knew what Sonic was referring to.

Werehog rolled his eyes. "Obviously. How else was I supposed to officially make him my little fuck toy? Besides, it was a good thing I did; otherwise GUN would've done something."

Shadow went pale, shivering at the mention of GUN.

Feeling the tremors, Sonic had to force himself to remain calm. It didn't stop him from mentally cursing at Werehog.

Werehog also noticed his slave's trembling. He growled softly.

Shadow tensed, fearing that his Master would punish him. He braced himself for the pain.

He nearly yelped when he was lifted up again, though this time by the scruff. Instinct told him to try and fight, but it was only due to the years of conditioning that he remained still.

"Let him go, Werehog!" Sonic made a move to stand, but froze when Werehog placed a claw to Shadow's throat.

Werehog smirked before turning his attention to his toy. A new plan was forming in his mind, so he asked, "Do you want to stay with him?"

Surprised by the question, Shadow wasn't sure how to answer. After a few seconds, he hesitantly nodded.

Sonic narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's the catch, Werehog?"

"I'm making a deal, similar to the one I gave the runt all those years ago."

Shadow's eyes widened as he remembered what the terms were for that deal.

Upon seeing the younger's reaction, Sonic narrowed his eyes further. He had a hunch that the "deal" had threatened him in some way in order to get Shadow to agree to it. "What sorta deal do you have in mind?"

"I'll let the little bitch stay with you…as long as there aren't any objections to me coming by whenever I want for a few fucks. You don't agree, then I'll just take him back with me, and I'll make sure you never see him again."

Sonic felt a heavy weight in his stomach. 'How the hell did he get so conniving?' He objected to the deal itself, but if agreeing to it was the only way he'd get his pup back…He sighed heavily. "Fine."

Despite flashing a feral and rather lecherous grin, Werehog decided he'd have his fun later. After giving the mark on the boy's neck a long lick, he literally threw him at Sonic's feet before rolling up the whip, giving his former host a mock salute, and leaping through the window, shattering the glass.

Startled by the loud crash, Shadow flinched, whimpering, before glancing at the broken window.

The majority of his mind wanted to follow his Master. However, that same majority knew he couldn't, not when he was finally back with Sonic…and it would technically count as disobeying.

Sonic could hardly stand seeing his pup look so lost and confused. Shadow would likely heal physically, but since Werehog was free to come by whenever he wished, he would probably never recover emotionally and psychologically.

Shadow curled up slightly, reopening the welts on his back, but he didn't care. He deserved any and all pain…

'_Monster.'_

'_If you hadn't been created, she wouldn't have died.'_

'_It's all your fault.'_

Those were the main things he would be told when he was with GUN.

Shadow couldn't stop himself from letting out a strangled whimper. Nor could he prevent the tears from flowing.

He curled up even further.

While trying to clear his thoughts, Shadow started to realize he was being held. He was further surprised when he felt something wet drop onto his head. The familiar scent of salt told him it was a teardrop.

Due to the mental link they had, Sonic had unintentionally felt the emotional pain the ebony mass of fur had gone through, had heard GUN's words…

'Shadow…'

Carefully, the azure hedgehog scooped up the juvenile and pulled him into a gentle embrace, wishing there was some way he could ease his sufferings.

'I should've protected him better…'

Guilt settled into his heart, for it was rare that Sonic, as a hero, failed to protect _anyone_; a lone tear trailed down the peach colored muzzle and dripped down onto Shadow's forehead.

Emitting a soft whimper of confusion and worry, Shadow lifted his head up slightly to peek at Sonic. He was about to ask if something was wrong, about to call Sonic by the familiar moniker when he realized it was too informal. Since he was merely an Omega and Sonic was technically his Alpha again, he needed to show the cobalt 'hog the upmost respect. He searched his mind for the correct term, frowning slightly.

Finally, after a minute, it came to him. Glancing back up, he whispered, "Chichiue?"

Jolted out of his reverie, Sonic accidentally tightened his grip around the youngling, not only putting pressure onto Shadow's wounds, but also reminding him of the many times Werehog pinned him to the ground, making him whimper in both pain and fear.

Instantly, Sonic loosened his grip significantly. "Ah, sorry, pup. I was just…distracted."

Shivering slightly, it took a few minutes for the boy to gather enough courage to speak again. "Why is…Why is Chichiue sad?"

Emerald eyes widened in surprise at the title. Then Sonic remembered what Werehog had shouted when Shadow had gone into a rage.

'_Enough, Omega!'_

It hadn't occurred to him at the time that Werehog had actually forced the low pack ranking onto the juvenile.

Shadow was getting apprehensive as Sonic stayed silent. Thinking he had offended him, he looked away, lowering his ears. "Sorry…"

Sonic sighed a bit, about to place a hand atop his pup's head, but deciding against it, as it would heighten Shadow's anxiety. "It's okay, pup, I guess I'm just used to you calling me 'Papa' that I didn't expect to be called anything more…formal."

Sonic then realized just how much time he had lost, all because of Werehog…

Sensing the other's distress, Shadow hesitantly, yet instinctively leaned against Sonic's chest, proving that not only did he trust his father figure, but Werehog and GUN hadn't completely broken him.

Sonic smiled at the small act of trust. "Tell you what. I'll say why I was distracted…if you tell me everything that happened after Werehog became free." Seeing the boy tense, he quickly added, "You don't have to say it now, or all at once. Just whenever you feel like you can trust me enough to tell."

Black furred ears pricked up slightly. It didn't sound like an order…However, Shadow wasn't sure if he wanted to… "Why?" He flinched, thinking he would be punished for questioning the decision of an Alpha, but when no harm came to him, he relaxed.

"It's not good to keep these kinds of things a secret. Always tell someone when there is something bothering you, so they can help you," Sonic answered.

Sorrow flickered in Shadow's ruby eyes. He was silent for a few seconds before whispering, "Master never liked to hear complaining…"

Although feeling a stab of anger, Sonic pushed it down. As much as he'd like to make it so Werehog would never come near his pup again, he knew that wasn't possible.

"He's not here, Shadow. He won't know."

Shadow snapped his head up in shock. "Chichiue won't tell?"

Sonic noticed that Shadow's manner of speech was similar to when he had first started learning. He could tell it wasn't entirely third person, however, and Shadow wasn't lisping the way a toddler would.

'We'll have to do something about that…' he thought.

"Course I won't tell. I won't tell anyone what you say. I promise."

Shadow wanted to believe Sonic…but there was a part of him that doubted the hedgehog's words. After all…Sonic had promised to protect him _no matter what_, right? So why hadn't he? Why hadn't he come out of the coma sooner?

Sonic could practically feel the mistrust and – dare he think it? – _betrayal _rolling off Shadow in waves. He flinched as he recalled the last time Shadow had felt those emotions towards him. "Shadow…" he sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? I just hadn't realized how much time I lost…Believe me, if I had woken up sooner, the first thing I would've done is take you away from that bastard."

Most of the negative feelings dissolved, but Shadow still had some doubts. "How can…?" he trailed off, not knowing how to word his question.

"How can you be sure that I'll keep my word?" Sonic finished for him.

The red streaked youth nodded.

"If I wasn't one to keep my word, do you think I would have defended you from Werehog today? Or those other times, for that matter?"

Shadow thought about it. There was some truth behind the words. Sonic could have chosen to ignore everything that happened…and yet he hadn't.

Slowly, he looked back up at his father figure, though he avoided eye contact. There was confusion and apprehension in his ruby eyes, but also a glimmer of trust.

Both were shocked when an unknown voice spoke. "So, the old man just left you here…"

Turning towards the sound, Sonic suddenly felt as though ice was flooding through his body instead of blood, while Shadow was filled with immense confusion, shock, and fear.

There, next to the window, was a young Werepup. The fur coloring was the same as Werehog's, and of course Sonic's at night, only slightly darker, and the eyes were a bright shade of gold with small flecks of red. The quills were a bit of a mix; half of them curved downwards like Sonic's/Werehog's and the other half pointed upwards like Shadow's.

"Yo. I'm Shiro."

Sonic was the first to find his voice. "I'm gonna kill that bastard…"

Startlingly, Shiro's eyes darkened in color. "You're not the only one…I've seen what that son of a bitch has done. He may be my father biologically, but I will only acknowledge that. He isn't deserving of anything else."

Sonic had raised a brow at the pup's use of language, but didn't comment on it. He understood the intense resentment he had towards Werehog.

As Shiro started to calm down, his eyes went back to normal. "I bet you want to know why I'm here…" He focused his gaze on Shadow. "Did you ever wonder how you got that long scar on your stomach?"

Shadow's eyes widened. He hadn't given it much thought, but he _had_ wondered where that scar had come from. He didn't remember ever receiving it…He nodded.

"That would be GUN's work…I believe about two years ago you were in their…'care' for about 7 months, right?"

Shadow frowned. He couldn't remember much about GUN at that point in time…it was all a haze.

Seeing the confusion, Shiro decided to explain. "You don't remember because they had you drugged the entire time so you wouldn't remember. I never found out why…but, anyway, when they discovered you were…expecting, they decided to cut me out and lock me away somewhere in the lower levels of the base, keeping me alive with nutrients and the occasional rat."

"How do you know all that they did?" Sonic asked.

"I may have attacked one of the guards and made him give me access to their files…Can't believe they kept records of everything that they did to him…That was a few days before that time period was up, and I had managed to sneak out of the room they had me in. I also tracked down where you were," he looked over at Shadow again. "And stayed hidden nearby. Once that bastard came for you, I followed, making sure no one saw me."

"How did you manage to survive out there?" was Sonic's next question.

Shiro shrugged. "Wasn't that hard. I would watch _him_ whenever he hunted and then mimic him. When I wasn't doing that, I would…watch what he was doing. I didn't want him knowing I existed, so I never interfered. I made sure I was out of sight, stayed quiet, and masked my scent so I wouldn't be detected."

Sonic was stunned. To think that someone so young could remain in hiding for so long, just by using mimicry, survival instincts, and sheer intelligence…

The pup seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "There was another reason I would watch…I figured that, if I could exist, then…there was the chance I could have siblings. It seems selfish, yeah, but seeing as I really had no interaction with others…I waited to see if there would be others…but there weren't. I haven't figured out _why_…" As he growled softly out of frustration, Shiro's eyes darkened again.

Shadow tilted his head, thinking. Although he couldn't remember that one stay with GUN, he _did_ recall that, before he had been sent to them that time, he had been made to…_enjoy_ one of the fuckings. He blushed slightly at the memory, though mainly from shame.

He swallowed nervously. "…I-I…think I know…wh-why it h-happened…" he stammered softly.

Sonic wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the reason, but he knew that by telling at least one part of his ordeal, it would be a small step in Shadow's recovery.

Shiro, on the other hand, looked almost eager to learn something. "What? What is it? What do you know?" He was almost bouncing up and down from his excitement.

"He won't be able to say anything if you keep badgering him," Sonic rebuked, slightly amused at the pup's antics.

It was either from the light scolding, or he realized how foolish he was acting, but Shiro visibly calmed down. "Right. Sorry."

They both waited for Shadow to start speaking.

"I…I know I-I don't r-remember that one time…with _them_, but…a f-few days before that…he…f-fucked me like usual, only…he…h-he…" Shadow whimpered, too ashamed to go on.

Sensing this, Sonic instantly realized what had happened. "He made you enjoy it…"

Shiro's eyes lit up with understanding. "Of course…by making your body react positively to it, it would have made you…um, receptive…I think the seasons would have also had something to do with it. I assume it was early spring when it happened, as the leaves were changing to signal the arrival of autumn…The question is, did he know what it would result in?"

"I don't think we should ask, seeing as it'll make him suspicious."

Shadow was barely paying attention to the conversation. He was trying to the memories at bay.

He shuddered as bile rose up his throat. He couldn't have liked it. _Shouldn't _have.

He wasn't aware at first of the new pain sensations from his own claws slicing his skin. Didn't hear the concerned yells.

It wasn't until Shadow felt smaller paws on his body that he opened his eyes.

Shiro had a hunch as to what caused his…'mother' to suddenly start attacking himself. He also knew that Sonic would unintentionally make things worse by grabbing Shadow's wrists no matter how gentle he was trying to be.

'Given how deep those wounds look, they need to be taken care of first,' he thought. Unsure of what to do next, Shiro decided to focus his thoughts on Sonic. What he hadn't revealed was that he had followed Werehog here, keeping out of sight. He knew about the connection Sonic used to have to that bastard. 'They used to be the same person…so in a way, that would also make Sonic my Father…however, he is also Mother's Father…so, would that also make him my Grandfather?'

He wanted to solve this puzzle, wanting to know exactly what his relationship with Sonic was.

Although, judging by what he had observed, he had to admit he wouldn't mind if the blue hedgie acknowledged him as a second son. It would also mean he would gain a sibling in Shadow.

He wouldn't bring the topic up until they were out of here, though.

Sonic started to wonder just where the staff-

_CLICK!_

"!"

Eyes widening in panic at the thought of being discovered by anyone else, Shiro dove under one of the beds, his dark fur helping him camouflage.

Sonic and Shadow hadn't noticed this; they were both wary of who was coming in. Sonic was relieved slightly to see that it was the cat from earlier. Shadow's gaze, however, was drawn to a familiar looking bottle.

His whole body went rigid, and he backed away a few inches.

'Nonononono…not that, _please_ not that…'

Rubbing alcohol…ever since Shadow's wounds has been doused in that dreaded liquid years earlier, his nerves had become extremely sensitive to it. A single drop to any of his wounds would feel as though he was being burned with a white-hot flame.

Sometimes after a lashing, his Master would use that vile stuff as extra punishment…and because the pain was bad enough to make him _cry_, he would have to endure even more punishment for crying.

Shiro, sensing the fear, felt the urge to attack the source of the terror, but he resisted it. 'Doing so will only ensure my being discovered…and it would attract unnecessary attention.'

As the amber-eyed cat looked around, she quickly figured out what had occurred in her absence. She didn't know all that had happened, of course, but she would find out.

Sonic was trying to calm Shadow down, but in the end, he simply scooped him up and carried him over. Predictably, the smaller male didn't struggle, although he was trembling. "Sorry about this, Shadow. It'll be over quickly."

Shadow whimpered. "Chichiue…"

As the bottle was opened, and the scent of its contents saturated the air, he tried to hide himself in Sonic's arms.

Sonic watched as the female cat semi-coated a cotton ball with the antiseptic.

The soft cotton ball had just made contact with the first wound when Shadow yelped and reflexively tried to move away from the horrible burning sensation. When he realized this, however, he instantly went completely still.

Of course, he would still whimper and flinch every time a wound was cleaned.

Sonic was aware of the sharp claws digging into his skin, but he didn't mind it. He knew that this was necessary, even if Shadow didn't think so.

Shadow didn't even need the pain to start the flow of tears; the memories and fear were enough. He tensed when he noticed this, and immediately braced himself for the beating to start.

Instead of more pain, he felt…bandages? 'What…Oh, right. Master left…Master can't punish anymore. But, Master will still…' he shivered slightly, before wiping away a few stray tears and taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

Forcing himself out of his thoughts yet again, Shadow realized that Sonic and the doctor were out in the hallway, discussing something, while he was left sitting on the bed. Although curious, he didn't want to get caught eavesdropping, so he scurried off the bed, wincing as the pain intensified, and ended up joining Shiro under the bed.

Shiro was a bit surprised at this, but he didn't show it. He hesitated for a moment, then- "Brother…Wouldn't it have been easier to simply tell them why you were so terrified? The pain could have been avoided…"

Shadow shivered again, shaking his head. "Can't avoid punishment…only leads to more…"

Bright gold eyes darkened for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. He knew why Shadow was referring to it as a punishment; he'd seen what Werehog would do… "You do know it wasn't a punishment…don't you?"

Shadow wasn't sure how to answer, so he said nothing.

Sensing that the ebony male wasn't able to answer, the pup looked away, mentally berating himself. 'Stupid question. Of _course_ he thinks it was a punishment. What reason does he have to _not_ think that way?'

Suddenly, there was another _CLICK!_ as the door closed. Shadow tensed again before crawling out from under the bed, his body posture submissive and slightly fearful. He didn't care about the current pain; he was worried that there would be more punishment.

Shiro, knowing it would just be the three of them for now, also came out of hiding.

Sonic sighed slightly. "Okay, there's good news, and bad news. The bad news is that I had to, well, tell her everything. I had to improvise when I talked about you, Shi," he added when Shiro was about to protest. "I said that you were the result of one of an experiment where GUN combined Werehog's DNA with Shadow's."

Shiro thought about this information for a minute before nodding. "Acceptable. It will be more believable than the truth…What's the good news?"

"The good news is that we can get out of here whenever we want…Of course, since she knows about that deal Werehog made, we'll have to come back here once he leaves again."

Shadow flinched a little, biting his lip in nervousness. "Have to?"

"I know a few things about patching somebody up, from all the battles I got into. So, you don't have to worry about that. Anything worse and then we'll come back here as a last resort, alright?"

Shadow obviously didn't want to come back at all, and although he trusted his father figure…

He would have to make sure he didn't do _anything_ to earn a punishment from his Master.

Both Sonic and Shiro looked over at Shadow in concern when he stayed silent.

Even though they wondered what was going through his mind, they both knew that questioning him wouldn't help.

After a few minutes, Sonic thought of something. "Y'know…we never did finish that trip of ours, pup. Whaddya say we get back to it once we're outta here?"

Shiro tilted his head slightly. "What trip?"

"I had planned to travel around with him and see the world, explore the different cultures and all that. We didn't get very far, though, since Werehog decided to take matters into his own hands…"

Shadow blinked, just now remembering about that. He also remembered that if he hadn't been so damn curious and followed Sonic that very night, he probably would've never had that first encounter with his Master…

Shiro looked thoughtful. "That would be…interesting. Since we will be travelling overseas, there is also a chance it would ensure that _he_ doesn't track us down so easily."

"Don't count on it, puppy."

All three occupants of the room swiveled their heads to see Werehog leaning on the windowsill, almost casually.

When Werehog had been on his way back to the forest, he had gotten the urge to look back at the window he broke through. When he did so, he saw a small figure climb in. Intrigued, he decided to see what was happening, and climbed back up to the window, digging his claws into the side to keep from sliding back to the ground. He didn't even care that the actions made his injured shoulder protest.

Imagine his surprise when he found out about Shiro. Now, some people would think that, given all he had done to Shadow, Werehog would be a horrible father. They would be right. Werehog didn't have any idea on how to be a good father, and he wasn't about to try and learn.

Although he was miffed at the way his offspring had addressed him, he hadn't wanted to do anything about it at that moment. No, he was going to wait until he had the perfect opportunity to deal with the boy's disrespect. He was, however, almost impressed at how he managed to remain hidden all this time. He grinned when he realized what had caused Shiro to be born. 'So, he wants siblings…? Hmph, too bad. If insolent brats are the result of me allowing the little bitch to enjoy being fucked, then why should I bother repeating it?'

When he had caught the scent of his fuck toy's blood, his mood worsened slightly. Shadow wasn't allowed to punish himself…although he had never had a real reason to forbid it. 'I should allow it just this once…but I won't,' Werehog added in afterthought, hearing the piercing yelp, he knew the wounds were being tended to. Werehog smirked to himself. 'Serves him right.'

After a few minutes passed with nothing happening, he was about to make himself known, but then his former host had to cut in yet again…At the mention of those three traveling, Werehog decided now was the time to say something. _No one_ would keep him away from his slave.

Now, seeing the shock on Sonic's face, the fear on Shadow's, and the mix of horror and resentment on Shiro's, Werehog knew he had picked the right time to intervene.

Shiro growled softly. 'Shit…how did he find out?' he thought. "What are _you_ doing here, _bastard_?"

In a flash, Werehog had him pinned, and was twisting one of his arms behind him. "If I were you, I'd be more respectful, puppy. After all, I am your father."

Shiro snarled, "In blood only! That's more than you even deserve, after all you've done. As for respect…you have to _give_ respect in order to _earn_ it. And really, there is no way in hell you'll ever earn respect from me."

Werehog bared his fangs, twisting Shiro's arm even further.

Shiro didn't give any indication that he was in pain, not wanting to give Werehog the satisfaction.

Shadow lowered his ears. Instinct was telling him to protect the pup, but years of training taught him to never interfere with whatever Werehog was doing. He whined.

"Let him go, Werehog."

Yellow eyes glared over at Sonic. "This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it!"

"I say it _does_ concern me. Technically Shiro technically is mine as well as yours."

Shiro looked over at the cobalt hedgehog. 'What is he…?'

Sonic continued. "Instead of arguing about this, why not let him decide who he wants as his father?"

Werehog growled, but eventually nodded. "Fine. It doesn't matter either way, since this won't affect our deal."

With that statement, Werehog leered at Shadow, who shivered. Then, he let Shiro up.

The smaller pup glared hatefully at Werehog, eyes flickering red before forcing himself to calm down.

He obviously picked Sonic, but, instead of saying so right away, he pretended to think on it for several minutes.

Finally, he stood up and wordlessly walked over to Sonic, who was giving Werehog a 'Ha! I win!' grin.

Rolling his eyes, Werehog turned his attention to his slave, who instantly flinched and went into a submissive crouch.

'While I'm here, I might as well have some fun…' Werehog thought, leering at Shadow.

Seeing the look, Shiro's hackles raised in anger. Sonic's hand grasping his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from lunging forward.

"Don't, Shi…It's part of the deal we made."

Shiro huffed similarly to an angry, pouting child, which, at that moment, he had every right to act as such.

"Get over here."

Instantly, obediently, Shadow walked over to Werehog. He knew, from the look his Master had given him, what was about to happen. He just hoped he didn't have to-

"Say it."

Shadow tensed, eyes widening as he went pale.

Shiro glowered at Werehog with extreme loathing. He'd nearly forgotten about this.

Sonic had a weight of unease pooling in his stomach.

After glancing at the other two for a brief moment, Shadow whimpered nervously, but dutifully recited the familiar phrase.

"M-Master, your…your toy w-would…would like t-to be…"

Or, he tried to recite it. Why was he having so much trouble with it now?

Werehog growled before shoving Shadow onto the ground, making his slave whimper in pain as the impact jarred his injuries. "Say it, you worthless bitch!"

Although worried that he wouldn't be able to complete the phrase if he spoke aloud, it was the only way his Master would accept it, so Shadow took a deep breath, and then started again, though he spoke softer than he normally did, it was barely a whisper; he hoped that neither Sonic nor Shiro would hear.

"Master, your toy would like to be fucked. Will you please fuck him?"

Sonic's quills raised in anger, as a dark aura surrounded him. The only thing keeping Dark Super from completely taking over was Sonic's will.

He wasn't about to risk a complete rampage that would most likely end the lives of innocents.

'Then again, Werehog isn't exactly an innocent…Maybe I could- No. It's too risky,' the hedgehog thought, shaking his head vigorously as he shoved Dark Super's influence back to the recesses of his mind.

He happened to look back over at Werehog just in time to see him grin and ram his hardened member into Shadow's abused ass, causing the juvenile to grimace in pain, as well as turn his head away slightly as if trying to hide his shame.

It was one of those situations where one wanted to look away, but they just couldn't.

As he continued to watch, Sonic noticed that, despite the fact that Shadow had his face hidden, there was the brief gleam of a tear falling.

Shiro saw it too, and his anger towards Werehog started rising again; his eyes now practically glowing a dark, bloody red.

Unfortunately, Werehog either caught the salty scent of that tear, or heard the soft _drip_ as it landed on the tile. It didn't matter how he knew, however, for he harshly cuffed the side of his slave's head before speeding up his thrusts, the burning friction adding to the pain Shadow was feeling.

The dark-furred male whimpered so quietly, not even Werehog heard it.

'No more…'

That thought stunned Shadow so much, that he wasn't aware of his Master releasing in him.

'No more.'

A small burst of defiance sparked in Shadow's heart, his claws twitching a bit as he felt Werehog nipping at his neck.

It was when he felt Werehog pull out partially that he realized he was about to be fucked _again_ in front of Sonic and Shiro. Unable to bear the thought, he subconsciously started to build up his Chaos Energy, which had been nearly completely dormant all these years.

"No more!" Shadow yelled, unleashing a mild Chaos Blast, which threw Werehog off of him. There was a soft _CRACK! _as Werehog's head made impact with the wall, effectively knocking him out.

Sonic couldn't help letting out a low whistle, which reminded Shadow of his and Shiro's presence.

Although filled with shame due to the fact that they had _seen…_he knew that there was the chance it would happen again with them around.

There was nothing that could be done about it.

_T.B.C._

Okay, that was probably a bad place to end, but this chapter was long enough as it is. I had been planning to end it at 10 pages, and somehow it doubled into 20.

So, how many of you liked Shiro? He'll play a role in this, I swear. If there is any confusion about his past, let me know in a review or PM, and I'll explain.

Love this chapter? Hate it? Let me know!

ShidesuHejjihoggu


	5. Chapter 5

After weeks of no motivation, writer's block, and college prep, I finally got to work on this again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! To **HyperShanic**, thanks for the correction lol, also, it's a little late to be changing Shiro's name, innit? To **TheUnrulyWereHog**, thanks! Also, if I didn't have a weird mind, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Part of this chapter was inspired while I was listening to Linkin Park's "What I've Done".

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me.

Chapter 5

Only a few hours had passed since Werehog had been knocked unconscious, but now he was regaining consciousness.

'What the fuck…?'

Due to the pain in his head, it took a few seconds for him to remember what had happened to him. When he did remember, he snarled. "That little shit!"

His temper boiling, Werehog quickly made his way to the window and scanned the small town for his insolent slave. Then, having spotted him and Sonic within a matter of minutes, he jumped out the window and ran towards them.

He hadn't expected Shiro to interfere, however.

"Leave him _alone_."

It wasn't the appearance of the pup that caused Werehog to stop, but the sheer coldness of his voice. Shiro's voice was low, accentuated with a growl. There was a faint orange aura around him, and his eyes were glowing red.

Shadow, who had been clinging to Sonic's back like a koala, whimpered softly; he had known this would be coming.

Sonic merely sighed as he set Shadow down. He then turned to face the youngest male. "Stay out of this."

By now, a small crowd was starting to form, but the four 'hogs weren't paying to the gatherers.

Shiro just ignored Sonic, his growls intensifying as the orange aura becoming more pronounced. "Too long…for too long, I have had to stand by and do _nothing,_ while that _basta-_"

Werehog had heard more than enough from his unruly offspring, and promptly slapped him, catching Shiro and everyone else by surprise. "Mind your own business, puppy."

Stumbling from the force of the blow, Shiro instinctively lifted a paw to his injured muzzle. His eyes had shifted back into their normal golden color, but were still filled with hate.

As Shadow watched, something deep inside him was whispering for him to prevent further harm from befalling Shiro. Gathering up the little courage he had, he was about to step forward, when his Master glared at him with such _ferocity_, that he instead backed away.

"Don't think I've forgotten about _your_ punishment…" Werehog growled, unfurling the whip.

Most of the crowd dispersed at this, not wanting to witness any more than they needed to.

Sonic, although wanting to drive Werehog away, knew that if he did, then Shadow would either be freed from Werehog and GUN's influences, taken away for good, or even killed.

He felt as though he never should have agreed to the deal, but it had been an ultimatum. Even before Werehog had freed himself from Sonic's mind, it had still been difficult to keep him from hurting Shadow…

'I've gotta do _something!_' the blue hedgehog thought as his rogue alter advanced towards the ebony male.

Quickly coming to a decision, Sonic darted in between the two, taking on a defensive stance.

To his left, he saw Shiro do the same.

Werehog paused momentarily, taken aback by their actions, before narrowing his eyes in irritation. "Tch, why waste your time protecting that worthless little weakling?"

Suddenly getting an idea, although he wasn't a hundred percent sure if it would work, Sonic gave Werehog a cocky smirk. "Worthless, huh? If he's as worthless and weak as you say he is, wouldn't you have killed him by now?"

Rather comically, Shiro and Werehog gave him identical confused looks. "What are you getting at?" they asked in unison, though Shiro chose to ignore that.

"We both know you can't stand weakness. So, instead of brainwashing him all these years, wouldn't it have been easier to just kill him? Unless, y'know, you actually _care_ about him?"

"He doesn't," Shiro immediately retorted.

"Hush, I wasn't asking you, Shi."

The youngest of the four simply rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms in a manner that reminded the rest of the group of the original Shadow the Hedgehog.

It also made Sonic wonder just what happened to the hedgehog, having not seen a sign of him in the past few hours.

He shook his head slightly; he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. He looked back over at Werehog. "Well?" he prompted.

Werehog glanced at his slave and made eye contact; although he quickly averted his gaze, Shadow couldn't hide the small glimmer of hope that had appeared in his eyes.

There was a flutter of some emotion in Werehog's chest, but he couldn't identify it, and this frustrated him. As usual, when he was angered, he snapped. "Why would I care for that damn runt? He's nothing more than a slave!"

Shadow didn't know why he flinched. He had heard that same sentence every day, sans the weeks he was with GUN…

So why…?

Why did he feel a pain in his heart at the words?

…He didn't want it to hurt anymore…

Shiro, noticing that his Brother was trembling, glared at Werehog yet again, wanting to do something about it physically, but not being able to.

Unsure of just _what_ to do, though he did try to think of a solution, he opted for reaching out for Shadow.

As soon as he made contact, Shadow flinched again, whimpering softly as he whispered, "Leave me alone…"

Undeterred, Shiro tried again. "Brother-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as Shadow whirled around, simultaneously sinking his fangs into Shiro's arm and slashing his stomach. All of his confusion and hurt had given way to anger, his mindset had gone feral, and he momentarily had forgotten that the pup was part of the pack, and not an enemy.

Shiro winced slightly, but before he or Sonic could do anything about it, Werehog grabbed Shadow by the quills and yanked him away, which ended up causing more damage to Shiro's arm.

The pain from the rough treatment was enough to bring Shadow back to his senses, but he didn't remember what he had been doing, nor could he remember what had caused the memory lapse.

Werehog, of course, was busy trying to rant. "You stupid little-!"

While uncertain if he was yelling at Shadow or Shiro, Sonic still cut him off. "Now's not the time!"

Indeed it wasn't; Shadow's claws had gone deep into Shiro's abdominal cavity, nearly exposing his internal organs, and when he had been dragged away, Shadow's fangs nicked one of the veins in his arm. So, he was losing blood at a fast rate.

Already pale and feeling dizzy from blood loss, Shiro swayed on the spot, but stubbornly kept himself from falling over.

Feeling a surge of concern – and _fear? _– Werehog dropped Shadow to the ground and rushed over, nearly knocking Sonic over, as the hedgehog had been trying to stop the bleeding despite the boy's weak protests.

"G'way…" Shiro slurred when he noticed Werehog approach him.

Werehog smirked slightly, giving him a look that said "I'd like to see you try and make me"

Now, Sonic obviously didn't trust Werehog, but he knew that they needed to tend to Shiro's injuries fast before any major organs shut down from the blood loss. He also knew that he couldn't keep pressure on the wounds _and_ make sure the pup didn't fall out of his grasp; since Shiro wouldn't be able to stem the bleeding himself, there was only one thing Sonic could do.

"Hey…help me with him, will ya?"

Shiro would have protested, but he had already passed out.

Shadow could only watch as the two adults rushed the pup to the clinic. Thankfully, the town was so small that everything was close by.

Although his mind was still reeling from seeing Shiro injured, Shadow rose and was about to follow them, when he finally noticed the taste of…

Blood…

He froze, not understanding.

…Wait…

If there was blood in his mouth, then…

Looking down at himself, Shadow flinched when he saw the blood on his claws, filled with shock and horror.

'No…No, I couldn't have…'

Unable to handle the overwhelming evidence, Shadow turned and ran, heading into the forest. Unknowingly, he left a small trail of blood thanks to the amount on his paws.

He ran until he didn't have enough stamina to move, which took an hour, and only then did he collapse into sobs, tears flowing down his face as guilt consuming him.

GUN was right…they had always been right…

'I really am a monster…'

Despite his muscles protesting to more running, the ebony male stood and ran deeper into the forest, heading, at least he hoped, towards a river.

'And monsters don't deserve to live…'

_Meanwhile…_

Within the hour that passed, Shiro's wounds had been cleaned and stitched up. Almost miraculously, although he had lost a lot of blood, it hadn't been enough to require a transfusion. He still hadn't awakened, however, so Sonic and Werehog were _both_ watching him intently.

Glancing over at Werehog, Sonic grinned to himself as he noticed that, under the indifferent, slightly annoyed mask that the alter wore, there was a faint glint of worry in Werehog's yellow eyes.

Cobalt furred ears twitched as they caught the sound of a semi-familiar song that was coming from the TV, which Sonic had switched on only to have something to do while they waited.

"_In this farewell, there's no blood. There's no alibi…"_

A deep sense of foreboding settled in the pit of the hedgehog's stomach.

He didn't like to think about it, but when he and the older Shadow had traveled the world together, bonding as brothers, there had been…quite a lot of humans who didn't take kindly to the crimson-eyed hedgehog, still believing him to be a heartless murderer after the events of the Black Arms invasion.

There had been times where their accusations and scorn made Shadow relive the abuse he suffered at the hands of GUN; made him feel as though the only way he could atone for his actions was to end his own life.

The only flaw they discovered, after the fifth attempt, was that because of Shadow's being immortal, not only could he not die from age, but no manner of death could kill him, which included suicide.

Sonic never found out if the black hedgehog had accepted this fact, but he'd assumed so, since Shadow hadn't attempted to take his own life after that.

He looked around the room, hoping…

But alas, he didn't see Shadow anywhere. "Oh no…"

Upon hearing the realization and panic in his former host's voice, Werehog idly wondered what would cause it…until he, too, noticed that Shadow was nowhere to be found.

'Surely he wouldn't…'

Werehog hadn't considered that Shadow would try something like that…perhaps he should have…

After mashing the power button hard enough to nearly break the TV remote, Sonic rose, and headed for the door. "Stay here and keep an eye on him. I'll go look for Shadow; I can find him faster." With that, Sonic dashed out at top speed.

Although knowing that Sonic had a point, but not wanting to admit it, Werehog _was_ surprised that Sonic was willing to trust him alone with Shiro.

Perhaps it was because he didn't have much of a choice…

Turning his gaze back onto the figure on the bed, Werehog couldn't help wondering, 'What the hell do I do if he wakes up?'

_Out in the forest…_

After finding the blood trail Shadow had left behind, Sonic had sped up slightly, and found the older pup on the bank of a river, about to jump in.

"Shadow, no!"

He was too late.

_SPLASH!_

"_Shadow!"_

_T.B.C._

Dear lord, what did I just write? I actually _hate_ it when people call Shadow "emo"! Ugh, stupid contradictions…

If this turned out badly, sorry. I was rushing, since I wanted to finish this before classes started (I take night classes, which start today, actually), but I kept getting distracted.

Before I manage to take too long with my rambling, REVIEW! Any questions/concerns will be answered next time.

ShidesuHejjihoggu


	6. Chapter 6

Glad you are all enjoying this, still, despite college keeping me busy. Things are going to be even worse for Shadow, however. I just love making his life hell for some reason. Lol.

Warning: Fleetway Super Sonic~!

Notes: I wasn't entirely sure of just what abilities Fleetway has, despite doing my research, so I just made his powers similar to the normal Super Sonic we all know. Also, I thought it would have been odd to refer to him as "Fleetway Super" in this, so I decided to call him "Psycho Super".

Disclaimer: Shadow, Sonic, and Werehog belong to SEGA. Fleetway Super belongs to the Fleetway comic series (duh). I simply borrow these characters for my own amusement.

Chapter 6

Sonic was frozen, paralyzed by the scene he had just witnessed.

He…had failed…

That mere fact was too much for the azure hedgehog, and he collapsed to his knees, his once blue fur starting to lighten into a golden color, his quills turning upwards.

It looked as though he was turning into Super Sonic, only without the Emeralds' help.

But, it wasn't the Super Sonic that the public knew.

No, this persona was insane. He lived for others' suffering and demise.

Of course, that wasn't extended to Sonic, since he, like the rest of the forms, needed him for survival.

An insane chuckle burst from his throat. His hypnotically swirled red eyes were practically glowing with what would be considered _happiness_ in a sane person.

"It's time to play~!"

After quickly scanning Sonic's memories of the past few minutes, he grinned and sought out his new "playmate".

Unfortunately, his target was Shadow…

He flew alongside the river, and when he spotted the dark mass floating nearby. His grin grew wider, and he grabbed Shadow, holding him up by an arm.

Swiftly, he punched the near-fully unconscious 'hog in the stomach, making him violently expel the water he had swallowed.

When he was finished, Shadow's eyes opened, and he wearily looked up at the psychotic alter.

The insane grin was enough to send shivers down his spine faster than any of the glares Werehog had given him.

_Meanwhile, back in the hospital_

Werehog had managed to doze off, only to jerk awake when he sensed a familiar presence. 'That blue idiot, what could he possibly have hoped to accomplish by letting _him_ take over?'

He knew what the insane alter was capable of. He just…_hoped_…that whoever became the target wouldn't be killed _too_ easily.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan.

'Puppy's awake, hm? Well, this should be interesting…'

Shiro opened his eyes, wincing at the light, and shielded his face with an arm. He tried to sit up, only to wince again as pain lanced through his stomach.

As soon as he saw the bandages, memories rushed to the front of his mind. "Brother…" he whispered, concern in his voice.

Allowing his gaze to wander around the room, eyes already adjusted to the light, his hackles raised when he spotted Werehog, irises automatically flashing red. "What are _you_ doing here?" Shiro asked, venom lacing each of his words.

Werehog smirked. "Making sure you don't do anything stupid, puppy."

If anything, his use of the moniker only incensed the boy further. Using his uninjured arm, he grabbed the nearest object, which was a conveniently placed vase, and threw it at his biological father.

His aim was slightly off, but it didn't matter, as Werehog deftly caught the projectile. "That would fall under the category of 'something stupid'. Oh, and word of advice, puppy. If you don't want to end up like me, I suggest you keep a lid on that temper of yours."

Neither of them was sure why that last part had been said, but it was enough to make Shiro stop and think.

'I don't want to admit it, but he's…right…There is a chance that I would become like him…'

Shiro looked over at Werehog, filled with mild curiosity, though he couldn't fathom why.

_In the forest_

Shadow whimpered as a clawed hand slowly raked down his arm. Already he had numerous shallow slashes covering his body. There were even some on his muzzle.

He didn't understand why this was happening. At first, he thought he was being punished, but now…now, he wasn't so sure…

All he knew was that the one who was holding him simply said, "It's time to play a game. Let's see how long you can stay quiet…"

Sometimes, some of the slashes would criss-cross over others, causing more pain.

The unstable Super form casually licked the blood dribbling down Shadow's arm, chuckling madly. "Such a pretty thing you are, I can see why Werehog kept you alive…"

Shadow flinched, for hearing his Master's name made him recall the hurtful words that had caused all this.

Psycho Super grinned. He had enjoyed spilling the blood of his new "playmate", but now he was thinking of a new "game". One that Werehog had played very often…

He slammed the bloodied youngling into a tree, making sure the bark dug into his wounds. The resulting yelp was music to his ears. "Ready for some fun, pretty? I know _I_ am…"

Recognizing the tone of lust, Shadow tensed, and, against all the conditioning he had gone through, started struggling like mad.

"Aw, come on, pretty, it won't hurt…much."

"Please no…"

A mad chuckle was the only response he got, in addition to pointy fangs biting his ear. "Too bad~"

Shadow kept struggling, although it wouldn't do any good.

Psycho Super pressed himself against Shadow, allowing his reserves of Chaos Energy to flow and heal the juvenile's inner muscles. He wanted to make him relive the pain of his first fucking, and this was the best way to do that.

Shadow's own Chaos Energy stirred, but Psycho Super simply absorbed it, chuckling. "I'm gonna enjoy this a hell more than you will."

And with that, the insane alter speared the newly healed tail hole with his hard shaft and began thrusting at a speed that would make Sonic jealous.

The scream of pain caught in Shadow's throat, and tears spilled from his eyes, stinging the cuts on his muzzle.

Why did this have to happen here, now? Why, why, _WHY? _He just wanted it to _**STOP!**_

Blood dripped anew to the ground down Shadow's thighs as Psycho Super shoved his member deeper and deeper into his playmate, thrusting extremely hard and fast.

On and on it went, the thrusting. How long, it was hard to say. But, the golden hedgehog didn't care; he was enjoying this. The tight muscles squeezing his hardened member, and the blood was simply acting as a makeshift lube, enabling him to go even deeper.

Eventually, he could sense that he was near his limit, so the insane persona bit down on Shadow's neck, just below the mark Werehog had given him. After making sure his fangs had sunk in deep enough, Psycho Super spilled his seed into the abused hole, the salty, sticky liquid only burning the torn muscles further.

He hovered back, admiring his handiwork. Shadow had fallen to the ground, where he curled up, shivering. There were tears streaming down his muzzle still, and a puddle of blood and semen forming underneath him.

He chuckled insanely, tilting his head slightly. 'It's time I delivered him to Werehog…'

Grabbing Shadow by the arm, he scanned Sonic's memories again to see where Werehog was. Concentrating on the visual in his mind, he used Chaos Control to warp himself and his little playmate to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

An awkward silence had settled between Shiro and Werehog, neither knowing what to say next.

Until a flash of light signaled that someone was appearing via Chaos Control.

Werehog's yellow eyes narrowed slightly when Psycho Super materialized.

And, of course, the first thing Shiro noticed was Shadow. He took in the injuries, the blood on the claws and gloves…his sharp mind put together what happened, and he growled. Ignoring his injuries, he got up and lunged at the golden colored alter.

Werehog quickly grabbed him by the scruff, although the boy struggled, snarling like a rabid wolverine. "I thought I said not to do anything stupid!"

"My, my, what a temper he has…he truly is your son, _Ueahoggu_."

Werehog rolled his eyes at the moniker, but didn't comment on it.

By now, Shiro's eyes were glowing red as he continued trying to get to Psycho Super.

"Oh, that reminds me. You need to keep better track of your toys, Ueahoggu," the deranged alter said, holding up Shadow.

Werehog's eyes widened when he saw the state the juvenile was in. "Did you…?"

Psycho Super laughed. "I did. And more." He tilted Shadow's head so Werehog could see the new mark.

Now Werehog started to understand why Sonic and Shiro had been livid towards his treatment of the runt…

In fact, he nearly dropped Shiro in favor of attacking Psycho Super. He just barely managed to restrain himself, however, mainly because he noticed that, in his struggles, Shiro had managed to tear the stitches in his stomach, causing the wound to bleed again.

Muttering curse words under his breath, Werehog stretched his arm and deposited his offspring back onto the bed, giving him a warning look. "Don't move."

Sensing that it would be pointless to argue, the boy let out an indignant huff, but he knew he wouldn't be much help due to his injuries, so he lied back down, glaring at both Werehog and Psycho Super.

The latter of the two simply said, "Here," and threw Shadow at Werehog's feet. "Keep your little toy alive for me. I might get bored again later."

Werehog growled softly, but before he could respond, the golden glow faded, and Sonic was back, much to the shock and confusion of Shiro.

Jade eyes blinked in confusion; Sonic didn't remember anything from the time he was at the river to now. Then, his eyes widened in realization and slight horror. "Who…?"

"Super," Werehog answered bluntly.

Sonic flinched a little, then his eyes flashed and he punched the wall. "Dammit…Who did he go after?"

Werehog actually _fidgeted_. "…You're not going to like this."

Sonic turned his head towards the rogue alter, and was about to speak, but then he spotted Shadow. "N…No…"

Werehog couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Please don't tell me you're gonna go on a guilt trip…we've had enough of those for one day."

"Can you really blame him if he did?"

Shiro had managed to quietly get out of bed and was now sitting next to his Brother. Much to Werehog's annoyance. "I told you not to move!"

Shiro just ignored him. "I can help with most of his physical wounds."

Gently, he placed a paw on Shadow's shoulder, ignoring the flinch, and concentrated, his eyes flashing red as the same orange aura from earlier appeared. Both Sonic and Werehog could sense that Shiro had a mix of Chaos and Dark Gaia Energies, which would explain quite a few things…

Unfortunately, as soon as Shadow sensed the Chaos Energy portion, he panicked, thrashing around and whimpering. "No, no, no, not again, please not again…"

Shiro would have liked to stop the flow of his Energy, but it was still healing his Brother; several of the cuts were gone already.

Of course, those cuts were starting to appear on his body, in the same places they had been on Shadow.

"Shiro, stop!" Sonic yelled in alarm, grabbing the pup and pulling him away.

Shiro blinked, his eyes returning to their normal gold color. "What? I was helping."

"You won't be much help getting hurt yourself," Sonic replied, poking one of the more shallow cuts to make his point.

The boy's brows furrowed in confusion when he saw the cuts on his own body. "I didn't notice this before…"

Sonic blinked, while Werehog raised a brow and asked, "You've done this before?"

"A lot of times, actually, when-" he cut himself off as he realized who he had been about to answer.

Werehog narrowed his eyes as he recalled several instances where he would leave his slave for a while after punishing him, and when he came back, several of the welts would be gone. He had assumed that the runt's body had healed itself, but now that Shiro had demonstrated this…

Although Sonic gave the pup a disapproving look, there was nothing he could say, since it had happened in the past.

Shadow, meanwhile, had been slowly coming out of his stupor on his own. He blinked a few times, starting to realize he was in safe place.

But then he remembered what had happened, and he whimpered, curling up.

His whimper got the attention of the other three occupants, however.

Sonic, knowing that physical contact would most likely make things worse, just stayed where he was and instead spoke to Shadow in a soft tone. "Hey, pup, look at me."

He waited until Shadow was looking at him, although it was out of his peripheral vision, before continuing. "I know you won't want to say, but…I need to know. What happened out there?"

Shadow shivered. He didn't want to tell…he just wanted to forget it…

Werehog also wanted to know, but his already thin patience was waning, a fact he made known with a low growl.

That didn't help Shadow at all; in fact, he flinched and skittered backwards, wincing as he did so, his eyes wide with fear and pain.

Werehog glared, his yellow eyes flashing in anger.

Shadow just curled up again, ashamed and afraid.

Shiro couldn't help giving Werehog a mild accusing glare, as if saying, _If you hadn't hurt him in the first place, none of this would have happened…_

It went unnoticed, however, as Werehog kept glaring at Shadow. Then, he let out a soft grunt of annoyance and walked out.

Shiro, calmer now that Werehog was gone, slipped out of Sonic's grip and set out to finish what he had started: healing his Brother. Summoning his hybrid Energy, he channeled it into Shadows body yet again.

"Hey, wait, Shi-" began Sonic.

The pup game him a piercing glare which, given the fact that his eyes were now a ruby color, reminded Sonic of when he had encountered Shadow the Hedgehog in Westopolis during the Black Arms invasion.

Granted, back then he hadn't known the ebony hedgehog had been suffering from amnesia…

"S…Stop…"

Glancing at his older pup, Sonic noticed that nearly all the cuts were gone now, but Shadow was trembling badly, his eyes glazed over.

Shiro just kept healing him, either ignoring the plea, or having not noticed.

"No more…_please_…"

The cuts that had appeared on Shiro were starting to fade as well…

Sighing to himself, Sonic took a hold of Shiro's arm and gently pulled him away.

The pup didn't protest this time, as he was starting to feel tired, his eyelids drooping.

"I believe…I got all…of it…" he mumbled before leaning against Sonic and dozing off.

Ears twitching faintly, Shadow uncurled just enough to peek at him, feeling worried and guilty yet again.

Sonic picked Shiro up and set him down on the bed.

The cobalt hedgehog wasn't sure just how much he could take…the knowledge that another one of his violent forms had hurt Shadow in one of the worst ways possible…while using _his _body, at that!

Unconsciously, his hand curled into a tight fist, the knuckles crackling as his body shook slightly from the anger and emotional stress.

He didn't notice that his fur color had darkened slightly, but then started lightening…

Shadow tensed, a fearful moan escaping his throat as he realized what was happening.

Golden fur, red swirled eyes, quills raised upwards…

An insane chuckle…

Psycho Super was _definitely_ back.

Shadow tried to silently crawl away, only to whimper softly in pain; Shiro may have healed the external wounds, but he had forgotten the internal ones.

"Running away, hm?"

Shadow froze. Even thinking of _running away_ would earn him severe punishments…he didn't even want to know what the insane alter would do to him…

"We can't have you leaving, now can we?" Psycho Super said, hovering over and grabbing Shadow's arm tightly enough to leave bruises, the smaller claws digging into the skin.

Panicking, Shadow tried to yank his arm free, only to have it twisted to the point of nearly dislocating his shoulder. He managed not to scream, but tears welled up in his eyes nonetheless.

Psycho Super tilted his head slightly as he smirked, already knowing his next move.

Then, without any warning, he yanked Shadow's arm right out of the socket.

As expected, the ebony furry screamed, but it was muffled, as he had instantly tried to stifle it by biting down on his other arm.

Psycho Super didn't like that. He grabbed Shadow's other arm and pinned it to the wall. "He might not want to hear you scream, but _I do!"_

He then aimed a hard kick at Shadow's dislocated shoulder.

It was wonder how Shiro didn't even twitch from the resulting scream.

Of course, only Psycho Super knew why. He had discreetly put up a soundproof barrier using his Chaos Energy so he wouldn't be interrupted.

"That's better…hm, I see the results from our game are gone…we'll have to fix that, now won't we?"

If Shadow was pale before, then now he was as white as his chest fur.

"N-No, please…" he whispered.

If anything, his plea made Psycho Super's smirk widen. "Too bad…"

Shadow eyed the clawed hand, and started struggling again, even though he knew it would be futile.

Another sharp pain erupted from his shoulder, causing him to nearly faint this time, his vision going black for a few seconds. Then, he felt the sharp nails slash deep into his skin, all over his body in a blur. He couldn't keep track of where the next slash would come from.

Blood stained his fur, the floor, the walls…

He wasn't sure how much he could take before passing out.

He then remembered something that had worked when Sonic and Werehog had shared the same body. Using the mind link, he poured every ounce of fear and pain he had into the connection. _"__**Papa!**__"_

Psycho Super had his bloodstained hand raised, prepared to strike again, when he froze. Slowly, his swirled irises faded back into normal emerald, golden fur becoming azure once again.

Sonic blinked, before widening in horror, and he hastily dropped Shadow, who slid to the floor and, finally able to move his uninjured arm again, immediately grabbed his shoulder, only to yelp and let go from the flare of pain.

Sonic took one look at the arm, and knew it had been pulled from its socket. Blue furred ears pressed against his head. He knew what he had to do, but…he didn't want to put Shadow through any more pain. Even if this time, it would be necessary.

"Pup…"

Shadow's ears twitched at the familiar nickname, and his eyes, full of tears, pain, and fear, now held a glimmer of relief. "Papa…?"

Sonic quickly went over to him, assessing the damage. He was careful not to touch Shadow as he checked him over, but he still needed to treat the injuries…

Gently, he picked Shadow up, being mindful of the injured shoulder. He was surprised when, not only did Shadow not flinch from the contact, but actually snuggled into his arms. Then again, perhaps he was simply doing it for the comfort.

Still, Sonic couldn't help smiling. It seemed that, underneath all the fear, Shadow was still the innocent pup from before this whole mess with Werehog started.

As long as there was that small spark of hope, Sonic knew that his pup would overcome all the trauma he had endured, even with the deranged alter after him as well.

_T.B.C._

Let me just say that I had a lot of fun writing this!

Anyway, did you love it? Hate it? Let me know. I don't even care if you review just to say hi!

ShidesuHejjihoggu


	7. Chapter 7

**Sheesh, writer's block really hit me hard with this chapter…and also, I was preparing for a new semester of college, and my laptop decided to start being sensitive to the weather changes, which makes it unable to connect to the internet at times, so all of that is why this is really late. Oh, also, I have a tendency to get easily distracted, so I could go for hours without typing a word in this. But that's what happens when you watch Chuggaaconroy's Let's Plays~**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and just for reading this!**

**Warning: Minor character death.**

**Since I couldn't really think of anything else to do, I've put in another time skip in part of this chapter. It's not as extensive as the last one though, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. And Shiro. And the minor characters who die.**

Chapter 7

Werehog made his way to the GUN base.

He needed some information. Mainly, on Shiro.

He knew part of the reason for the boy's protectiveness towards Shadow was due to how Shadow had been treated. But, he could sense that there was another, secret, reason behind it.

And he was determined to find out what it was.

Hence, why he was now in front of the base he would leave Shadow at.

Not even bothering to stop, he bashed the door open.

Ignoring the alarms that went off at the sudden intrusion, they would be shut off quickly as soon as they realized it was him anyway, Werehog made his way to the Commander's office. Luckily for the door, it was already open. "We need to talk."

The cold hearted Human simply gazed at him. "Is the Project giving you trouble already?"

Werehog rolled his eyes. "Hardly…but that's not why I'm here…I know about my son."

The Commander smirked. "Ah, yes…the little brat who managed to escape…"

Werehog raised a brow. "You know he escaped…and you haven't sent anyone to search for him?"

"I have, but even our best trackers couldn't find him. Such a shame, really. He would have made an excellent weapon…if it weren't for those siblings of his."

Werehog suddenly felt three distinctive emotions: pride in Shiro for managing to avoid capture by GUN, anger at the thought of _his_ offspring becoming a weapon for GUN, and also interest in hearing about Shiro's so-called 'siblings'. "He had siblings?"

"Yes, but they were weak and had to be disposed of."

'Could that be why…?'

"Tell me, _Commander_…just how were they 'disposed of'?" Werehog asked, his emphasis on the man's title making it clear he wanted a specific answer.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get it.

"That's classified."

Snarling, Werehog reached over the desk and slammed his fist into the Human's jaw.

The resulting _THUD!_ of the body hitting the wall drew in some of the lower ranking grunts.

Without hesitating, he tore his claws through their bodies, ripping them in half at the waist, splattering the walls with blood and intestine. That certainly felt good.

Then, he made his way out of the base. He hadn't gotten all the information he wanted, but it was enough.

Clearly Shiro had seen the demise of his…siblings. Perhaps any suffering they went through, as well.

He didn't have the whole story…but he would.

With renewed determination, Werehog ran back to the small town.

_Meanwhile…_

Shiro tossed and turned in his sleep, whimpering softly.

"_Either you can kill them quickly…or we'll poison them and you'll have to watch as they die slowly and painfully…"_

_He looked up at the Commander in shock and anger. "I won't do it! I won't let you kill them, either!"_

"_S…Shi…ro…"_

_He looked over towards his brother. "Sora, don't-!"_

"_It's…o…kay…"_

_His sister spoke up as well. "W…we won't…ha…te…y…you…"_

"…"

_He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see what he was about to do, only to receive a kick in the side._

"_Eyes _open!"

_Growling softly, he did open his eyes, to glare at the Commander._

_He didn't want to do this…_

_But he didn't want them to suffer anymore…_

_At least…this way, he would protect them from any more pain…right?_

_Looking into their eyes, he could see the acceptance. The resignation to whatever their fate may be._

"_Shi…ro…"_

_Shutting his eyes, only for a second to push back the forming tears, he whispered, "I'm sorry…" before raising a clawed hand…_

_And tearing through their jugular veins. He could feel the blood spray onto his fur._

_There was a chuckle from the Commander. "Good boy…"_

_The door to the room was then shut, leaving him in complete darkness. With the bodies and the smell of blood._

_Only then did the full realization of what he had done sank in._

_And he let out a howl of despair and guilt._

He jerked awake from the memory dream he had been having.

It certainly had been a while since he had _that_ dream…

Glancing over at Sonic and Shadow, he sighed softly in relief when he saw they were asleep. He would've hated to explain the contents of the dream…

Closing his eyes, he tried to push down the ball of emotions the threatened to overwhelm him. He would not cry, he would not cry…

Try as he might, the pup could not stop the tears that cascaded down his muzzle as he had been able to in the past. 'Why? Why them…? Rrgh, damn those soldiers to hell…damn them…'

Swiping angrily at the tears, Shiro continued to push the memory to the back of his mind.

Even though the memory faded back into his subconscious, Shiro could no longer choke back his sobs; his entire body shook with them.

He curled up on the bed, ignoring the pain in his wounded side from the movement. It was nothing compared to the emotional pain brought on every time that memory returned.

Due to the not so quiet sobs, Shadow woke up. Although momentarily confused, one glance at Shiro, and he knew something was wrong. He wanted to know what was going through the pup's head, but should he ask?

Letting out a soft whine, Shadow slowly dragged himself out of Sonic's grasp, wincing due to his sore shoulder.

He froze, however, sensing a familiar presence in the doorway. Of course, since he had already been halfway off the bed, gravity made him fall. He landed on his bad shoulder, making him yelp.

Shiro's ear twitched at the yelp, but he didn't uncurl just yet; he was trying to get his emotions under control.

The noise woke Sonic up too, though his mind was still clouded with sleep, so it took him a moment to register what was going on.

"Shiro…?"

"…"

Werehog rolled his eyes, walked over to the pup, lifted him up by the scruff, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I know what happened."

Shiro's eyes widened, but then narrowed, irises glowing ruby red as he snarled. "You know _nothing!_"

Shadow cringed slightly. If he'd ever spoken to his Master like that…

"You wanna tell us what's going on, Werehog?" Sonic asked, wanting to defuse the building tension between the two before things got out of hand.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on, all right…little Shiro here left out a few details from his past…"

Shiro paled. It was clear he didn't want anyone to know. There was pain, grief, guilt, and horror in his eyes. Tears reformed, but he quickly blinked them away, not looking at anyone.

The reaction only made Sonic and Shadow more curious. It had to have been horrible, that much was obvious, but still, they wanted to know what happened…

"Such as?"

Werehog was about to answer, but Shiro decided to do it for him. "I…used to…have siblings…before I escaped…"

Well that had been the last thing Sonic had expected. For Shadow, it was simply another reminder of how he had been made to enjoy being fucked that day.

"…I take it something happened…?" Sonic asked.

"You could say that…I never did figure out what was wrong with them, but they were…fragile. Their skin easily tore, and their bones would break from even the slightest impact…" Shiro's voice turned bitter and hateful. "The soldiers always enjoyed being rough with them…" He then sighed. "I did my best to try and protect them, but sometimes, it wasn't enough."

Understanding dawned on the other three occupants of the room.

Then, a thought popped into Sonic's mind. "They had names, too, right…? How did you get your name, anyway, Shi?"

"Yeah, my sister's name was Saki…and then there…was my brother, Sora…As for how we got our names…I honestly don't know…they just came to us…"

"So, what happened?"

Shiro's mood only dampened more. He was struggling not to cry again. "The…the Commander…he, he came into our cell…and he…said that they needed to be 'disposed of'…but…either if I killed them myself, giving them a quick death…or he would poison them and I would have to watch them die slowly and painfully…"

That struck a chord within Shadow. That was similar to the deal his Master had given him ten years earlier…where he either had to willingly follow Werehog, or Werehog would have killed everyone in town and made Shadow follow him anyway…

Werehog also noticed the similarity and briefly wondered just how much he and the GUN Commander had in common…

"I…I didn't…want them to…suffer anymore…so I…I…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, the guilt was too strong. Fresh tears made their way down Shiro's muzzle, and although Werehog despised crying, he didn't comment on it.

"…How long ago did this happen, anyway?"

"The…the day before I escaped…from that room…"

"And you've been haunted by it since then…" Werehog, surprisingly, said, putting Shiro down.

He was definitely going to pay another visit to the Commander…not only had they kept his son a secret from him, but also the fact that he had had more than one pup (even if two of them had been frail), and they had also been the main cause of the other two pups' deaths…

No wonder Shiro was so resentful of him; Werehog's treatment of Shadow only reminded the boy of how GUN had treated his brother and sister.

He wouldn't let that stop him from holding up his end up his deal with Sonic, however… 'Shadow is _mine_, I'll do whatever the hell I want to him,' Werehog thought, a small, lecherous smirk forming on his muzzle.

Shadow, sensing what was going through his Master's mind, shivered.

Sonic, also knowing what Werehog was thinking, sighed softly. He didn't like that he had to allow Werehog to continue hurting Shadow, but if he tried anything to stop him, he would probably risk Shadow's life, and he wasn't stupid enough to break a potentially dangerous deal.

He would simply have to live with it…just as Shiro would have to live with the consequences of GUN's deal. Deciding that he needed to get that through Shiro's head quickly, he said, "C'mon, Shi, I wanna talk to you. Privately," before hopping off the bed, stretching as he did so, and beckoning the young pup to follow him out the room.

Shiro, Shadow, and even Werehog stared at Sonic as though he had potatoes growing out of his ears.

Shiro was understandably reluctant. His resentment was rising. If Sonic thought he would willingly leave the other two _alone_ for who knows _how long_…

Shadow, though trembling lightly in fear, also had a resigned aura about him. Whatever would happen, he had no choice but to accept it.

Werehog, though looking triumphant, could sense the emotions from them both, and felt a small twinge of…guilt? Perhaps it had to do with what he had just learned…

After a tense few seconds, Shiro finally nodded and carefully jumped off the bed before following Sonic out of the room.

As soon as the door had closed, Werehog instantly pounced on Shadow, jarring his bruised and swollen shoulder, but aside from a soft yelp, Shadow didn't give any other outward sign of pain, although reflexively he his other hand moved to clutch it, just barely stopping himself.

Werehog gazed down at his slave, assessing his overall condition, just as he did after retrieving him from GUN. He could not help growling upon seeing that Shadow had not yet been cleaned, and his inner thighs were still coated with Psycho Super's dried seed.

"You shouldn't have let him claim you…"

Shadow cringed. "T-Tried…to s-s-stop him, Master…knew th-that you w-w-wouldn't like i-it if he…"

Well, Werehog hadn't expected that bit of news… "You should've tried harder! You are _my_ fuck toy, and I am the only one who has the right to fuck you!"

Shadow didn't dare say, "Not anymore," although he did think it to himself.

He simply waited, knowing he would be punished.

He knew he deserved it…and yet…

Deep inside his mind, his heart…his soul, he simply wished…that just for once…he had his Master's approval.

Werehog, oblivious to the silent plea, decided that despite everything, Shadow needed to be put back in his place, to be reminded of just who his Alpha was.

He would also have to make sure that Psycho Super got the message as well…but he'd worry about that later.

For now, it was time to reclaim what was his.

Pinning Shadow to the floor, he started grinding against him.

Shadow suddenly felt confliction. Part of him wanted to fight back, to avoid the pain of what was to come, and yet he also knew that to fight would bring even more pain, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to risk it.

As soon as the tip of Werehog's large member entered him, Shadow tensed, a whimper of pain and terror tearing from his throat.

Werehog didn't stop, however, and while the tightness had momentarily surprised him, he then figured he shouldn't have put it past Psycho Super to go as far as healing Shadow fully just to have the pleasure of ripping through the renewed virgin hole.

As he continued to thrust into Shadow, he couldn't help remembering that first night he had claimed him.

The one thing he could not get out of his mind from that night, was when Shadow had been curled up on his chest…had shown that there had been _some_ trust in him…and he wondered, just how much did Shadow trust him?

Shaking his head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts, he sped up his thrusts, clamping his jaws down on his slave's neck. He pierced the skin, but that was nothing new.

Shadow whimpered again, knowing he was going to be incredibly sore after this, and that it would probably be a while before he would be able to walk without a limp, if there was a long enough break between now and the next time he was fucked.

Finally, no longer able to hold back, Werehog spilled his seed into Shadow, before pulling out.

He realized, though, that while his dominance over his fuck toy was recovered, he needed to get rid of the traces that Psycho Super had left on him…which, at this point would also get rid of _his_ traces…One must take the bad with the good, however, so he grabbed Shadow by the scruff, and dragged him into the bathroom.

Turning the bathtub faucets on, not caring about the temperature, he waited until the water level was at a decent level before shutting them off and simply dropped Shadow into the water.

Shadow, who was used to washing in the colder river waters, yelped at the scalding water. Instinctively, naturally, he tried to get out, causing the water to splash all over the floor, and Werehog.

Growling not only from the heat of the water, which, had it been any hotter would have caused first-degree burns, and also because his limited patience had run out, Werehog backhanded him. "Stay in there and get washed!"

"Master-"

"Unless you want to sit in there after a whipping, I suggest you do as I say…" Werehog threatened, his voice low and dangerous. Keeping an eye on Shadow, he leaned against the bathroom doorway and folded his arms.

Shadow froze, letting out a whimper. Again, he had messed up…it was nothing new, but still, why…why did anything he did end with a punishment or threat?

Although getting lost in his thoughts, he still started washing himself, going through the motions mechanically, although he had to use his good arm. It was something he had learned the hard way after being punished many times for delaying.

Werehog started to sense the emotions coursing through Shadow. Fear, sadness, and…there was something hidden beneath those two…it took a minute for him to realize what it was.

The desire for approval.

That surprised, and confused him, though he didn't show it. He didn't understand why Shadow would have that desire, he did nothing but cause him pain…

He suddenly felt a small sliver of guilt, especially after seeing the darkening bruise on Shadow's muzzle from when he'd backhanded him.

How could Shadow possibly want his approval after all that…?

The sound of the door opening snapped Werehog out of his reprieve. Turning just enough to peek at who was coming in, he saw that Sonic and Shiro had returned.

Shadow, sensing Sonic's and Shiro's Energy signatures, perked up, and nearly jumped out of the tub in the sudden rush of excitement that filled him. Instead, mainly because he was still sore, he decided to use Chaos Control, much to the surprise, and annoyance, of Werehog.

The moment that Shadow materialized in front of Sonic, Werehog grabbed him and pulled him back into the bathroom. "You stupid little-!"

"Werehog. Not now." Sonic gestured towards Shiro, who had been set down on the bed again, and was sleeping again, only now he seemed a lot more peaceful than he had been before. There were also fresh tear tracks on his muzzle. "He needs his rest, he told me that he rarely gets any sleep because he didn't want to risk having nightmares. Besides that, he also finally had the chance to let out the emotions he'd been pushing down ever since he'd been forced to kill 'em. He finally got to grieve."

"…Hmph…" While Werehog did…_agree_ with the logic that Shiro _would_ be exhausted after releasing the pent up emotions, he wasn't going to admit it.

Meanwhile, Shadow had started shivering. The room was cold, and although he had literally just been in hot water, the warmth vanished quickly.

Sonic, noticing the water dripping from Shadow's smaller frame, gave Werehog a disapproving glare, and went to grab him. He didn't need to, though, because Werehog tossed Shadow at him. It nearly caught Sonic by surprise, but his quick reflexes helped him catch his older pup.

"Take him. I've had my fun. For now."

Shadow's ears lowered a little. While he associated Werehog with being afraid and in pain, it didn't mean he liked being left behind by him…Still, at least now he would be safe.

Werehog didn't even pause when he felt his slave's sorrow rise. He simply continued to walk away.

How long it would be until he returned again, neither Sonic nor Shadow knew.

But the blue hedgehog was determined to make the best of it.

_6 weeks later…_

Things had improved slightly for the small pack.

Shiro, no longer held down by the weight of guilt over Sora's and Saki's deaths, had started acting more like the child that he was. He was still extremely protective of Shadow, and wouldn't let anyone near him if he felt they would take advantage of his Brother, but other than that, he was somewhat trusting of everyone in town.

Shadow, on the other hand, was not as trusting. The years of abuse made him wary and shy, and he would have flashbacks whenever he was overwhelmed with something. And, despite not having any more "encounters" with either Werehog or Psycho Super, he was constantly afraid of one or the other, or even both, suddenly appearing to punish (or fuck) him, or in Super's case, to play another "game."

Sonic was still working with Shadow on healing the emotional abuse, but there were times where the lack of progress would frustrate him, and he'd have to run around for an hour or two to calm down. Whenever this happened, Shadow was extremely apologetic, as he felt it was his fault that Sonic was so frustrated.

In a way, it was true, but Sonic wouldn't let him take the full blame. Most of the frustration came from the fact that he, too, was uneasy about a sudden appearance by Werehog, and it fueled Psycho Super's desire to take control of Sonic, hence why Sonic would run.

But, what none of them knew, was that Werehog was always there. Watching from a distance. After making yet another visit to the GUN base, in which he'd killed the Commander and all of the soldiers before completely destroying the base, he roamed the back alleys, keeping an eye on things.

He wasn't entirely pleased with what he'd seen.

He was sorely tempted to intervene whenever Sonic came close to snapping, but that would have ruined his little experiment.

Werehog actually _wanted_ Shadow to heal…enough to regain self confidence…once that had happened, Werehog would appear and crush that confidence to bits.

It was taking a lot longer than he had hoped. Had he really damaged his slave that much…? He shook his head. No, the runt was simply being stubborn…

Focusing on the present, he simply watched. And waited.

A blue streak went passed him. The sound of a sonic boom.

Shadow hadn't made any progress today…which meant that he and Shiro would be free to do whatever they pleased until Sonic came back. Provided the latter of the two pups didn't get into any fights.

Within fifteen minutes, the sound of a scuffle reached Werehog's ears. "Leave him alone, you stupid prick!"

Curious, as he usually was whenever Shiro got into a fight, Werehog waited until the two came into sight.

Shiro had had it with some of the older kids poking fun at Shadow's timidity; this time it was a reddish colored coyote. With the town as small as it was, no secrets were ever hidden for long, so within a few days of settling in, everyone knew about Shadow's and Shiro's pasts. They didn't know the details, but they knew enough.

And some of the children seemed to get a kick out of taunting Shadow, even though some of them had, to a much lesser degree, gone through the same thing he did. Either way, Shiro was _not_ going to let anyone get away with tormenting his Brother.

They were both landing punches, though Shiro was also using his claws to his advantage.

Werehog smirked at the sight, feeling a surge of pride.

It was then, that he heard a soft whine over the fighting. "Sh-Shiro…"

Momentarily distracted, Shiro turned to look at him, which gave his opponent the opportunity to grab a handful of dirt and toss it into Shiro's eyes, making him yelp and stumble back as he tried to get the substance out of his eyes. "Lousy cheating son of a-!"

His tirade was interrupted by a low growl. Actually, two growls. Both of which he recognized.

Werehog _and_ Shadow were angry with the other boy; it was hard to tell who was angrier, although there was a sudden surge of Chaos Energy…

Indeed, Shadow felt a burst of raw fury at what just happened. His black fur turned crimson, his irises and pupils disappearing. He charged at the cheating scumbag, who had gotten up and started running.

Some of the other kids, who had been watching with amused looks and even betting on who would win this time, were taken by surprise at the change in Shadow.

But, before he could get close enough to attack, a large, dark blue mass shot out of the alley, simultaneously pinning down Shadow and the coyote, growling loudly.

This caused several reactions. Shadow, in his high angered state, didn't even recognize the one that had been his Alpha for the longest time, and was doing all that he could to get free and maul his target. Shiro, having succeeded in removing some of the dirt in his eyes, opened an eye partially to look at Werehog, an expression of surprise and resentment on his face. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood…and what did I find? A little brat who _dared_ to harm _my son._" his 'father' growled.

By now, the crowd had scattered, and the boy whom Shiro had been fighting slipped out of Werehog's grasp and ran as though the hounds of Hell were on his heels. Even he wasn't stupid enough to stick around.

Shiro growled, softly. "After all the shit you've done to him-" he gestured at the still struggling Shadow, "you think a little dirt to the eyes is actually _harmful_?"

"That's different."

"It's _not_ different, you heartless bastard! It doesn't matter what your reasons were; _no one_ deserves to be fucking treated like that!"

Werehog couldn't help thinking back to the ARK, of all the experiments the scientists would do…

Taking samples of skin, blood, muscle, even _bone_…

Dissecting his arms, trying to figure out exactly how they were able to stretch so far…

Injecting him with massive amounts of various drugs and chemicals…

Not to mention it was all done without anesthesia or painkillers…

All the events that had fueled his anger, his desire to be in control of his life. Of Shadow. The supposed "superior" just because he was the Ultimate Lifeform…had been created _first_…

Glancing over the runt, who had reverted to normal and was gazing at him warily and fearfully, he realized that Shiro was right. But, like many other things, Werehog was not about to admit it.

"What I do with him is none of your business. If you don't like it, that's too damn bad."

"It is my business! He's my Brother; I'm supposed to look out for him," the young pup snarled, even as a part of his mind whispered, '_Why try to reason with him? It's useless. He won't ever change, no matter what you say.'_

Werehog's eyes flashed, and he nearly retorted with a comment about how Shadow had acted during his – really, Sonic's – incarceration on the ARK after he had attacked Maria, until he realized that neither his slave nor his son would understand.

Instead, he swung his free hand at his offspring, intending on backhanding him.

"You gonna hit me like you do him? Again? Hmph. Not a good way to earn my trust, or my respect."

Shadow, watching the exchange, was growing more and more nervous, and, unsure of what else to do, sent feelings of distress and urgency to Sonic using their link.

Within three seconds, a furry cobalt ball rammed itself into Werehog, sending him flying a few feet away. However, he still had a hold of Shadow, so he, too, went sailing through the air.

As Werehog landed, he realized that Shadow was underneath him, and, at the impact, would be crushed under his bulky weight. Reflexively, he held his arm, the one that held Shadow, up close to his chest, and did a sort of somersault in midair, landing on his back.

Shadow, who was curled up on his chest, quickly unfurled and ran back towards Sonic and Shiro, only to skid to a stop in confusion and shock when he realized one thing:

He had just _run away_…and his Master had _let_ him.

Startled, he glanced back at Werehog, then over at Sonic, who didn't look too happy about seeing Werehog there. His heartbeat sped up as he started to panic, indecisive over whether to keep running towards the safety of his small family, or to go back to his Master…

Werehog, standing up, glared over at Sonic, growling. Deciding that this was all his ex-host's fault, he charged at him.

He didn't notice the changes.

But Shiro and Shadow did.

The lightening of Sonic's blue fur.

The upturned quills.

The crazy laugh.

"Oh no…"

Sonic was willingly letting Psycho Super take control.

In a flash, the golden hedgehog slammed a fist into Werehog's jaw, knocking out a fang. For good measure, he shot lasers made out of pure Chaos Energy from his eyes, nailing Werehog in the chest and leaving a nasty burn.

Perhaps it was because Shiro had reacted the same way so many times, but Shadow was suddenly full of anger at what he was seeing. No one should do that to his Master!

_No one!_

Snarling, his fur turning crimson yet again, Shadow ran towards Psycho Super.

Shiro moved in to stop him, knowing what the deranged alter was capable of. He had been told by his and Shadow's surrogate father, though he had yet to call Sonic any form of the title "Father". The only reason he had been told was in case Psycho Super had taken control of Sonic.

How very convenient.

Before he could get in Shadow's line of sight, he was grabbed roughly by the scruff, and before he had time to struggle, he felt five sharp claws being held against his throat, digging lightly into the skin.

It was at this point that Shadow lunged for Psycho Super, only to receive a hard kick to the stomach, and was thrown back, colliding with Werehog, who narrowly missed catching him as he fell back to the ground. Shadow struggled, wanting to at least get one hit on Psycho Super.

Werehog growled. "Let him go, Super."

An insane chuckle. "It's my turn to play the villain now, but can you handle playing the hero?"

With a jolt, Werehog did realize that, indeed, the roles were reversed. Now _he_ was the helpless parent, forced to watch as his son's life was in jeopardy…

This time, however, Shiro was not as placid as Shadow, and the hedgehog's grip on his throat had loosened slightly, so he turned his head and sank his fangs into the clawed hand that held him.

While it did make Psycho Super let go of him, more out of surprise than anything, he quickly raked his claws across the boy's chest, leaving a few deep gashes.

Werehog snapped.

In an instant, he had the insane alter pinned to the floor, and was punching him every place he could.

Shiro slowly stood up, his wounds felt as though they had acid dripped into them, due to the fact that the hedgehog had made his claws sharper using his Chaos Energy. He wasn't as sensitive to it as Werehog was, but it was still very painful for him to come into contact with Chaos Energy.

'Fuck, this hurts…' he thought.

Shadow, recognizing the look of pain on the pup's face, calmed down yet again, and winced in empathy. Ears folding down a bit, he made his way over to Shiro. "You alright?" he asked softly.

Shiro gave him a small reassuring smile. "Stings like hell, but it ain't gonna kill me."

Shadow nodded, slightly, and glanced back at the fight. Just in time to see Psycho Super let out a small burst of Chaos Energy, simultaneously throwing back Werehog and healing himself from the various bruises and cuts he'd gotten.

His swirled red eyes locked onto Shadow, and he grinned, using Chaos Control to warp right next to him. He then lifted him up before he could get away. "I think it's time we play another ga-" he was cut off by a sudden drop in Energy, which made him drop Shadow as he clutched his head.

Werehog, recognizing the action from all the times he had experienced more or less the same thing, smirked. he watched as the gold fur shifted back into cobalt blue.

Shaking his head a little to reorient himself, Sonic gave a bit of a sigh. "Almost couldn't push him back…" he muttered, then looking over at Werehog. "Was it really necessary to pummel him like that? Not that he didn't deserve it, but he was making _me_ feel it too."

Werehog simple shrugged, not at all sorry for it. "I did what I had to do."

Sonic didn't bother responding to that. All he cared about was that seeing Werehog's quick reaction proved to him that the "heartless bastard," as the pup sometimes called him, really _could_ care about someone other than himself.

Speaking of which… "Why were you here in the first place, Werehog?" Sonic asked, looking at the rogue alter.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be keeping an eye on things, did you?"

"Stalking is more like it," Shiro said.

It was probably better that he hadn't said anything, for both Sonic's and Werehog's gazes were drawn to his wounds. Seeing the concern in their eyes - even Werehog's - he took a step back and tried to play innocent. "…What?"

Sonic couldn't help feeling a strange sense of déjà vu from the sight of the gashes. But he couldn't remember ever seeing something like this…so, why did it feel like he _had_ seen this?

Werehog, on the other hand, started thinking about what Psycho Super said. 'Hero, eh? Fat chance. I only protect what is mine. Everyone else can rot in hell, for all I care.'

_'Even Sonic?'_ a little voice in his head whispered. _'Think of how his death would affect them. You owe him as well. If not for him, you wouldn't exist in the first place…'_

Deciding to ignore his conscience, Werehog turned to leave for the forest, when he stopped, having noticed something. "…Where's Shiro?" he asked, for the boy had snuck off while they were preoccupied.

Shadow, having seen him run, had just been about to follow when Werehog spoke up, and he tensed.

Sonic, snapping to reality, also noticed Shiro's absence, and narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. He spotted a small blood trail leading towards the center of town. "I'll go get him."

Shadow's eyes widened in panic. "Chichue…" he whispered, reaching out for Sonic, only for the blue hedgehog to dash off.

No…no, no, no, no, this couldn't be happening…Sonic was just going to leave him…? In favor of Shiro…?

Within a few seconds, Shadow's Chaos Energy lashed out in response to his emotions, only this time, large tendrils of it swirled around him like mad. Werehog had to move back to avoid being struck by one. 'That blue idiot…' he thought, recalling a similar experience from when Shadow was younger.

Within a few seconds, Shadow reined in his Chaos Energy, and then curled up into a ball of fluff, his body shaking from trying to suppress his tears.

Werehog could sense the runt's despair, the sense of abandonment.

…He didn't like it. And he knew he should do something, but how do you go about doing something _kind_ for the one you've always hurt?

Slowly, silently, he made his way over to Shadow, then cautiously reached for him. Before he could make contact though, he was taken aback when Shadow turned and launched himself at him, wrapping his red streaked arms around his stomach. He didn't even care when the runt buried his face into his fur and started sobbing.

_'You see how insecure he is? It's your fault he's like this.'_

Unable to suppress the wave of guilt that followed this statement from his conscience, Werehog reluctantly had to admit that, if it hadn't been for him, Shadow would've probably had a normal childhood this time around…

He felt a sort of sympathy for Shadow, too, for his feeling of abandonment was reminding Werehog of how Sonic had felt back on the ARK, after being locked up and scorned by everyone for his "attack" on Maria.

'Dammit, runt, you're making me go soft…' he thought.

And yet…

A part of him didn't mind it. The small, more compassionate side of him that had been buried under all of his anger, was starting to come forward.

Not enough to fully make him change his ways, but enough to make him slowly wrap an arm around the smaller male in an awkward attempt to comfort him.

_Meanwhile…_

Shiro had almost avoided being found, but he hadn't realized he'd left the trail of blood. Thankfully, by the time he'd been caught, the blood loss had stopped. So he wasn't in any real danger of losing his life.

Wincing as Sonic dabbed another wound with alcohol, he let out an impatient huff. He just really wanted to get back to Shadow before anything bad happened to him. "I think that's enough…"

"We're almost done here, bud. Just need to bandage you up, and then we can go get Shadow," Sonic replied, putting away the cotton balls and rubbing alcohol and getting out the gauze.

After finding the pup hiding in an alleyway, Sonic had taken him to their small home, which, with the help of some of the townsfolk, had been built within a few days of their stay.

It was small enough to make anyone feel cozy and welcome, but large enough so that no one felt claustrophobic. The furnishings were very basic, and there weren't any personal decorations, since neither Sonic, Shadow, nor Shiro really had no need for them.

Currently, Shiro was sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for Sonic to be hurry up and finish tending to the slash wounds.

Sonic was deliberately taking his time, wanting to make sure there would be no lasting damage. Most of the slashes weren't that deep, and would heal over nicely. Two of them, however, would most likely leave scars. At that thought, Sonic was again struck by déjà vu. But he still didn't understand why.

Shiro, noticing that Sonic was getting lost in thought, bristled slightly, and poked his guardian in the arm.

Coming back to his senses, the cobalt hedgehog shook his head and started wrapping the bandages around Shiro's chest and stomach. "Geez, you're about as impatient as Werehog. Or me, really," he remarked, briefly wondering where the pup got his impatience from.

Gold eyes rolled upwards towards the ceiling. "I'm not like him…" A look of doubt appeared on his face. "…Am I?"

Knowing that the boy's secret fear was becoming just like his biological father, Sonic quickly finished his task and changed the subject. "You're all set, Shi, now let's go get Shadow," he said, putting the gauze in the cabinet.

Still worried, though eager to get back to his Brother, Shiro nodded and hopped off the counter, then ran out the door, followed closely behind by Sonic.

Neither of them was prepared for the sight they were about to see.

_T.B.C._

**FINALLY got this uploaded…Hope I didn't butcher this chapter. If I did in some way, I apologize.**

**How'd you all like that little glimpse into Shiro's past? Pretty dang horrible, ain't it?**

**Free cookies to anyone who can guess the character I was hinting at. Originally, I was going to add this character in, but then I decided against it.**

**The scene with Werehog and Shadow near the end was inspired by Hoobastank's "The Reason". I started listening to that song again, and thought it would be fitting.**

**Anyways, how was it? Good, bad, so-so? Let me know!**

**Until next time~!**

**ShidesuHejjihoggu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, folks! I've been working on a couple new fanfics (they're only oneshots, but they're kinda long ones), as well as school work, so my time for working on this is a bit constricted.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Shiro.**

**Chapter 8**

Sonic could only stare in confusion and shock at the sight before him. Werehog was actually _comforting _Shadow. Granted, the awkward expression on his face was priceless..

He then felt a jolt of guilt when he realized he hadn't even considered how his pup would react to his sudden decision to go after Shiro.

As for Shiro himself, he, too, was confused. He didn't understand…Why was his Brother taking comfort from the one who had hurt him so much in the past? "Brother…?"

Shadow briefly looked at them, before hiding his face in Werehog's fur again. Even though it'd lasted two seconds, the evidence he'd been crying was still noticeable. It did nothing to ease the guilt they felt.

Werehog sent a glare in their direction. "Look who finally decided to show up…"

Instantly, Shiro's temper flared. He growled, eyes flickering red. "Let go of him…"

"Why should I? It wasn't me who hurt him this time; it was you two!" Werehog snarled, his gaze fixated on his son. "You caused this by running off in the first place."

Ever the peacemaker, Sonic stepped in. "Werehog, it was a mistake, how was he was supposed to know-"

"_You_ ran after him, and you both should have known what kind of affect it would have on him!"

"That's rich, coming from the guy who left him with the fucking military group that wants to destroy him!"

As the arguing escalated, Shadow whimpered, wanting it to end, but it went unheard. He was afraid, but…at the same time, Shiro's scathing comments were starting to make him angry. He let out a low, soft growl, though it also was drowned out by the shouting.

So what if Master left him all those times? He always came back when he said he would…and he'd deserved his punishments, he knew that…

Shiro didn't have the right to question Master's actions…

"You think after all the fucking shit you put him through, you can just make it up to him, just like that? Bullshi-"

Shadow had had enough.

"_SHUT UP, SHIRO!"_

He launched himself at the pup, tackling him to the ground. Due to his sudden rage, his Chaos Energy was lashing out at everything around them, preventing anyone from getting close.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Everything he ever did to me was because I deserved it! I deserved every single one of those beatings, all of those trips to GUN! You don't have the right to say otherwise!"

Practically suffocating from the sheer amount of Energy around him, and wincing in pain from the wounds on his chest that were protesting both Shadow's weight and his Chaos Energy, Shiro struggled to speak. "Why…defend him, Brother…after all…he's done?"

Shadow bared his fangs. "You just don't get it, do you? So what if he did all of that? You seem to forget, if he hadn't made me into his fuck toy, you wouldn't exist in the first place, so be grateful for that!"

Shiro snarled, but knew Shadow had a point. He _wasn't _going to be grateful towards Werehog, however.

Werehog honestly could not believe Shadow was defending him with this much ferocity. 'Didn't think the little runt had it in him,' he thought.

Sonic, meanwhile, was trying to make his way through the tendrils of Energy, only to be pushed back every time. "Shadow…!" he yelled in an attempt to focus his pup's attention on him.

It worked. But not the way he'd wanted. As soon as Shadow turned his head, the look of rage became one of extreme loathing…and sorrow. "_You…_"

This time, Sonic found that _he_ couldn't breathe, for the tendrils of Chaos Energy wrapped themselves around him, cutting off his air.

"You said you wouldn't leave…you _promised_, remember…? All those years ago? …Guess you don't, because you _just. Keep. Leaving…_You left me in favor of a bastard son!"

Although unable to draw in a proper breath, Sonic managed to rasp out, "Sh…Shad…"

Shadow looked away, closing his eyes as his rage turned into sadness. "I guess promises mean nothing to you anymore…"

The words cut into Sonic's heart. Promises meant _everything _to him; he always strived to never break a promise!

Taking a deep breath, Shadow reigned in Chaos Energy, freeing Sonic, before getting off of Shiro and making his way back to Werehog.

Sonic watched, trying to catch his breath, as his pup slowly walked over to Werehog.

Shiro slowly sat up, wincing. The bandages were soaked in blood, his wounds having been reopened. He glared at his father, still believing that he was the one to blame for this incident.

Werehog glared back, though his gaze wasn't as sharp as it usually was. He then sighed and looked down at his slave. "…"

Daring to look up at him, Shadow's eyes held a determined resolve, though his posture was submissive as always. "I…I'm not staying with them anymore…I don't care about the deal between you and Chichue, just, please take me back, Master."

Stunned silence followed for a few minutes. Growing uneasy, Shadow's ears folded back, but he waited for an answer, and braced himself for the blow that was sure to come for his bold demand.

Werehog briefly closed his eyes in thought. Clearly he hadn't realized just how strong the runt's loyalty to him was. The display earlier, he'd figured was simply from anger. There was a term for something like this, he knew…Stockholm Syndrome. Where a hostage develops strong empathy for their captor. In this case, the abuser.

The fact that the little brat was asking to leave his family and stay with _him_ confirmed it.

He then supposed it made sense that he was starting to more or less suffer from its counterpart, Lima Syndrome. Sympathy for the hostage. Or, apparently, the slave.

'Could things become even more complicated?' he thought.

Opening his eyes again, Werehog locked gazes with Shadow. His voice was low enough to only be heard by his little slave. "Do you remember the deal I gave you all those years ago when we first left here?"

Confused, but slightly relieved that he hadn't been struck yet, Shadow nodded, whispering, "I could either follow you willingly, and do everything you say…or you would kill everyone here and…make me go with you anyway…"

"That deal is still in effect, and it will stay that way until I say otherwise. And for now…you stay with them."

Whining softly, Shadow asked, "But…why?"

"Don't question me, runt!" he snapped, mainly out of habit, reflexively raising his large hand to slap the younger male. He barely managed to stop himself before going through with the action, but he still regretted it, upon seeing Shadow flinch. "…I can't explain right now, but just do as I say. Got it?"

Nod. "Y-Yes, Master, but…what about my…my purpose?" a faint blush appeared on Shadow's muzzle as he asked the question.

Werehog couldn't help smirking. "I'll still be around for that."

Resigned, but not liking that he couldn't stay with the one he saw as his _true_ Alpha, Shadow nodded again.

Looking over at his former host, Werehog's yellow eyes narrowed in warning: _Don't make this mistake twice, or I WILL kill you._

Sonic's own emerald eyes narrowed back even though he nodded in understanding, knowing that, even without the threat of death, it would be a grave mistake to do something as careless as ignore Shadow's fear of abandonment again.

Shiro also saw the warning, and after having witnessed Werehog follow through with his threats numerous times, didn't want to press his luck, so he also nodded.

With a grunt of acceptance, Werehog turned around and headed for the forest. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Shadow started to feel the same despair he'd felt when Sonic ran off, but he quickly pushed it back down. Master wasn't abandoning him, he was just…going away for a while, like he usually did.

At least, this time, he wasn't being left with GUN.

He still couldn't push down the whine that escaped him, however. 'Master…'

Without thinking, he started running after him.

"Master!"

Werehog stopped and turned back, only to be shocked as Shadow leapt at him, wrapping his red streaked arms around him yet again. Unlike the last time, Shadow merely nuzzled him for a few moments and whispered, "Goodbye for now, Master," before letting go and running back to Sonic and Shiro.

A sliver of emotion coursed to Werehog's body, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was. As he turned towards the forest again, he allowed a small smile to form on his light blue muzzle.

It had taken a single mistake for Werehog's stone hard heart to start softening. Now, a simple act of affection was making him feel more positive emotions.

Of course, it wouldn't stop him from coming back to fuck Shadow whenever he felt like it, but other than that…

Perhaps Shiro was wrong…maybe he really _was_ starting to change for the better.

_TBC_

**Short chapter, I know, but, like I said before, I don't have much time to write long chapters for this fic.**

**So, was anyone expecting Shadow's outburst? I kinda had that planned for a while.**

**As for the chapter ending…well, the little scene with Shadow and Werehog was inspired by the movie Bambi II, the scene where The Great Prince is taking Bambi to live with Mena, and right before Bambi walks off with her, he goes back and gives his father a goodbye nuzzle. I loved that scene…**

**Before you guys say anything, _yes_, I'm making Werehog not be such a cruel bastard anymore. While he won't be acting like Cream the Rabbit at any point in the future (can you imagine if he did? lol), he won't be as harsh as he was in the beginning of the fic.**

**And yes, Stockholm Syndrome and Lima Syndrome are real, for those who don't know. I did my research.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling!**

**If you liked this chapter, click on that review button!**

**ShidesuHejjihoggu**


	9. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu


End file.
